The Purest Light
by BlackWings-of-Purity
Summary: When darkness created its Queen, light created a savior. Two souls forced into one body fight for dominance and the end of the other.Is Idalynn strong enough to win her own war while assisting in another or is MiddleEarth doomed to ruin?AragornOC,ON HIATU
1. Dreams of Prophecy or Destiny

**Hello everyone. The story is going through revision and editing at the moment so please bear with or point out any mistakes. Thank You for reading and Please Review.**

**

* * *

**

The Purest Light

**Chapter 1: Dreams of Prophecy or Destiny**

* * *

The small coffee shop was way to busy for its own good. Every single inch of the small shop was crammed with people waiting to order or receive their orders. It was the only coffee house on this side of campus and Idalynn was trying her best to keep up with the hustle going on around her. She had already been working in these conditions since classes ended almost 3 hours ago. Idalynn looked behind her glancing momentarily at Anna. A look of slight disgust flashed across Idalynn's well defined face. There were few people that Idalynn actually hated but Anna was one of them.

Anna just sat in the corner all the time while Idalynn did all the work. She had at all times a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of cheap beer in the other. She always smelt of such and often the smell was mixed with that of her $1.99 perfume. Even though she was only in her mid 30's Anna looked old and wrinkly, she tried to hide it by wearing far too many cosmetics. Anna was also lazy and conceded, caring very little if at all for other people.

"Anna could you please give me a hand here?" Idalynn asked already knowing her request fell on uncaring ears.

"Oh but your doing fine deary you don't need my help." Anna said between a puff from her cigarette and drink from her beer.

Idalynn instantly stopped what she was doing, closing her silvery, hazel eyes she exhaled some of her pent up angered frustration. Opening her eyes she dropped the cups she was holding and took of her apron while turning to face Anna.

"Now look at what you did, there's mess every where, you'd better get that cleaned up." Anna said to her as Idalynn walked towards her.

"No, Anna you'll have to get of your ass and do it yourself."

"Oh and why is that deary?" Anna asked with a 'how are you going to make me' expression on her wrinkled, over powdered face.

"Because I just quit." Idalynn answered.

She tossed her apron at Anna and picked up her bag before exiting through the side entrance.

Idalynn inhaled the sweet smells of fresh air and sighed in extreme relief that job had been nothing but stress and bad news since the minute she had started at the beginning of term when she had arrived at the university. Her current foster parents were very pleased with her when she had received two scholarships to Stanford University, one for the study of philosophy and the second was a medical scholarship.

Reaching a hand to her head as she walked through campus towards her dormitory she released the clip that held her long midnight hair away from her face while she worked. Her hair extended down to the base of her shoulder blades, her hair was such a deep midnight black you could swear it was blue. Some of her hair fell silky and strait while the rest fell in natural soft, lose ringlets framing her ivory toned face and accenting her silvery, hazel eyes.

As far as Idalynn could remember she had never had a real family. Her birth parents had just ditched her at the hospital after she was born after which she spent two years in an orphanage. At the age of two she was adopted by an old couple. Idalynn was a very calm, quiet and simple child while she was with that couple they taught her simple, old fashioned things like music and dancing. After about three years the medical conditions of her foster parents worsened to the point where they could no longer care for a child. Idalynn was placed back in an orphanage. A few months later a fairly young couple in their early thirties adopted her just two days after her fifth birthday. They lived very active lives; they lived out in the country Alec and Elisabeth. Alec had inherited the family vineyard and was quite the outdoorsmen. Just recently they had received news that Elisabeth might not be capable of having children of her own but they desperately wanted a child. When they visited the orphanage obedient, sweet, beautiful Idalynn caught their immediate attention and they fell instantly in love with her.

Alec taught her all about wines and the outdoors, survival skills, farming and horses. While Elisabeth instructed her in similar issues as the old couple, things like music, manners, modesty and medicines. Idalynn lived very happily with Alec and Elisabeth, but the saying 'all good things come to an end' was all to true for Idalynn.

When Idalynn was twelve Elisabeth became pregnant the whole family was overjoyed but after that, things went horribly wrong. During her seventh month Elisabeth and Idalynn went to visit Alec at his winery much like they always did but while they were there, there was an accident Alec was crushed by part of the collapsing building and Elisabeth was forced into a premature labor, they got her to the hospital but both her and the baby died. Idalynn had only a few major burns a slight concussion.

Doctor Matthew Anderson was attending to her burns when the social worked entered the room to talk to Idalynn. Coincidently Donna was Matthew's spouse, Donna had been working Idalynn's case since she was born and knew her very well.

"Hello Ida. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess."

There was a silence for a moment before Idalynn began specking in a soft voice.

"Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" she asked.

Donna gave Idalynn a comforting smile, "No sweetheart you don't. Once all the paper work is finished you get to come home with us."

And she had, she lived with them from age twelve to age eighteen. Now she was in her first year of university and living on her own.

She liked listening to classical and Celtic music the most some modern stuff was ok but not much. She loved books and learning, history fascinated her most out of all the subjects in school. Most of her clothing had long sleeves, some were one sleeved but the sleeve was still full length. She fashioned herself like this to hide the markings on her right shoulder that ran all the way down her arm. They had always been there though extremely faint until she was about ten. At that time she started having the same reoccurring dream and she still had the dream every once in while.

Idalynn opened the side door to the dormitory she lived in; she was almost to her room when three of the people she disliked the most surrounded her.

"Hey there Ida, how 'bout you come out with us, we're going to have some fun right guys." The dark haired young man said to her a smug smile on his face as he ran his black eyes over her perfect figure.

"Uhm thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass." She replied brushing his hand off her exposed shoulder and continued walking.

"Oh come on Ida", he said pushing her up against her own door the other two guys closing in on her sides, he was now looking strait into her eyes, "It will be fun we know how to show a girl a good time." He ran his hand over her shoulder, up her neck and rested it on her cheek for a moment before moving it back down, tracing a line down her neck and chest as he bent forward to kiss her dark cherry lips. Before he could get to her breast or her lips her felt her knee in his groin.

"Sorry but I have to once again decline your offer." She said as he fell over, hate laced into her words as they dripped from her mouth.

While he was groaning in pain and his flunkies where doubling over in laughter she opened the door to her room, entered and quickly locked it. Danton had been bugging her and trying to get her to sleep with him since he'd seen her step off the bus on her first day at Stanford Campus.

Her dorm room was like a small apartment it had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room and an extra closet for storage. Entering her kitchen she grabbed a frozen dinner and popped it in the microwave, flipped on her TV and started striping as she walked into her bathroom. She took a flash fast shower finishing just as her dinner beeped and a new program started on the TV. It was five o'clock she had two hours before her current parents expected her to be at the party she had some time to rest before she was to meet the very important people that would be her future. Idalynn soon found herself drifting into a light sleep. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly to wash away the doziness but when she opened her eyes she was met with the image that opened her reoccurring dream, a great eye of fire; the eerie, dark, harsh voices soon followed speaking the strange language they always did. She felt the pain of them trying to enter her mind. They had started this only recently but the pain soon resided as the soft, calming voice of the golden lady that Idalynn could always see far in the distance, the light from her blinded the eye of fire and her voice drowned the other voices to barely auditable whispers. This mystery woman always spoke the same words, a riddle Idalynn knew had meaning but what that meaning was she never under stood:

Three rings for Elven – Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf – Lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his throne,

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

* * *

A marked child from a world not ours,

Born from the darkness but of the purest heart ever seen,

Marked by the darkness but true as the Elven Queen.

From out of the Shadow a strong light she will be,

An unmatched beauty, for all eyes to see.

Marked on her person a ten pointed star, attached to which is the prophecy written,

Shadow shall seek her from the day she'll appear,

Never to leave her till the day one is gone,

And the Dark lord that sired her is no longer on his evil throne.

* * *

When the woman finished her prophecy Idalynn was jolted awake by the reminder alarm of her watch going off. Shaking her head Idalynn rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned off her TV. Walking into her bedroom she opened her closet she had a dress all prepared; it was a full length, black, one sleeved, dress with a tight fitting bodes. Over top of the dress she wore a delicately and elaborately embroidered black corset that tied up in the back with a long silk ribbon. She put on a few gold bracelets on her uncovered left arm and some light make up around her eyes. Sitting down Idalynn pulled on a pair of black boots that went up to just below her knees; the boots had a slight heel on them, she normally used them for horse back riding but they went well with the dress. She didn't want to put on high heels because she was a ready 5'9 and she didn't want to be any taller. Grabbing her purse from her dresser she pulled a full length, thick, wool cloak from her closet. Wrapping it around her shoulders she shut off the lights before leaving her dorm.

It was early winter Idalynn shivered as chilly wind blew passed her. Idalynn started moving faster as the feeling someone was following her washed over her. She started running as she heard footsteps quicken to match her pace. Danton caught up to her quickly over powering her as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey Ida where are you going so fast?" he asked. The expression on his shadowed face struck an unwanted fear into her.

Danton's eyes scanned over her as he looked down he grinned at the heaving and the light exposure of her left breast.

Idalynn noticed the grin appear on his face and the dangerous glint in his eyes. Not wanting to find the reason for the look she wriggled out of his grasp.

"To a party at my parents." She said turning away from him. He went to grab her again but his face met her readied fist. He cried out as he felt his nose smash. Idalynn turned and ran trying to get as far away from Danton as she could. She turned her head back to see if he was following her but was met with a blinding bright light, startled by the light she backed up and tripped over her own feet, Idalynn felt the pain of her head hitting the cement than blacked out.

Another light met her eyes as she regained consciousness, squinting slightly she sat up surprised that there was no pain in her head from the fall she was sure she took. Blinking a few times she took a look around her, she scrunched her nose in confusion, 'Am I in a corn field' she asked herself, looking down at herself she noticed she was still wearing her outfit from the night before. The sound of running and shouts; she stood up and brushed herself off only to be knocked over by four very small people.

* * *

**-BlackWings-**


	2. You belong to me

**A/N: Hello readers this is chapter two, thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter and please remember to give me your input on this chapter, input equals inspiration. So thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the lord of the rings but Idalynn is all mine.**

**

* * *

The Purest Light**

Chapter 2: "You belong to me"

* * *

"Oops sorry 'bout that Miss." Said the small guy that was directly on top of her.

"Well don't just sit there apologizing Pip get off of her." The guy on her right said.

Currently Idalynn and the one called Pip were the only ones not standing; the other three had righted themselves quickly after the fall.

"Oh right" Pip said getting off of Idalynn.

"Sorry about Pippin miss, my name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." Idalynn looked over at the dark haired young man standing at her left as he spoke and offered his hand to help her stand. Accepting his hand Idalynn pulled herself off the ground and looked down on the four people around her. Not one of them even came close to being at least four feet tall, so being 5'9 she towered over them.

"Thank you, if you don't mind me asking where am I?" Idalynn asked confused as to why she was on Stanford Campus one minute and in a corn field surrounded by midgets the next.

Before they could answer her the sound of a dog barking and someone shouting again drew nearer.

"It's Maggot we have to move." Pippin said as he and the guy next to him each grabbed one of Idalynn's wrists and started pulling her through the corn field. It didn't take them very long to exit the field and it seemed that they were out running who ever was chasing them. But not long after they exited the groves of corn the group was met with a cliff.

To Idalynn the cliff wasn't that bad, for as a child she had often jumped from much higher heights while she was out in the wilderness with Alec several times, but to the hobbits being much shorter and less experienced the cliff seemed was worse than it really was.

Idalynn and Frodo stopped just behind the two dragging her. They let go and she leaned over the edge a little to examine their near fall, just as the slightly pudgy guy who was at the moment looking over his shoulder ran strait into the group that was already looking over the cliff, pushing all of them over before falling himself.

Idalynn did a summersault in the air and managed to land on her feet a few yards away from their doggy pile. They groaned in slight pain as they squirmed in attempts to untangle themselves from each other. Idalynn walked over to help Frodo to his feet as the other three scrambled over each other trying to be the first to reach a spotted mushroom patch.

"You ok" Idalynn asked looking him over to make sure nothing was broken.

"I am fine Miss…I'm sorry I believe that I missed your name."

"Oh it's Idalynn."

"It is a wonderful name lady very beautiful much like you," He said pausing as Idalynn blushed slightly, "as you know my name is Frodo and over there is Merry, Pippin and Sam." He finished pointing out who was who. Frodo than looked away down the dirt road they seemed to have landed on. Idalynn looked down the same line of sight as Frodo; a shiver ran down her spine as the sound of a long sort of raspy breath being exhaled could be heard. Her eyes widened with shock as the road seemed to shrink right before her. Her shock was broken as Frodo spoke fear and anxiety lased into his light voice.

"Get off the road." He said Idalynn couldn't agree with someone more when it came to the eerie feeling she was getting from their surroundings, at that moment she could tell that this was not going to end well.

All five of them quickly dashed off the road and hid underneath a mass of twisted tree roots that were exposed above ground, making themselves as small as they could. Not moments later the sounds of a horse slowly trotting up the road were heard by all. The horse was stopped right above them; Idalynn looked up through a small gap in the twisted roots covering them, the front hooves looked almost as if they were decaying Idalynn turned away as an armored foot joined the hooves on the ground.

A cold feeling spread through Idalynn, her body became stiff and rigged, the cold, dark, emptiness completely consumed her. Idalynn felt as if she were dieing as what ever it was that was above them bent down and leaned almost directly over them. Idalynn's eyes rolled back in her head and her eyelids fluttered as a dark voice entered her mind.

"_You belong to me young one. You belong to the darkness."_

Idalynn tried to ignore the voice as it taunted her even though she had no idea what it was talking about.

"_You are strong aren't you, yes that may be so but you can not fight me for ever. You don't even know what you're capable of."_

'What do you mean capable of?' she asked mentally.

"_Ah, so you do listen to my words, you belong to me child and the land of Mordor will have you. You were sired by Darkness you have no place in the light."_

Idalynn's trance was broken as Sam throw the bag of mushrooms into the forest in the opposite direction of them the creature above them took the bait and all five of them made a run for it deeper into the forest.

* * *

"What was that?" Pippin asked as they finally stopped running. Night had settled in around them. Idalynn looked up at Frodo just now realizing that he may have been affected just as much as she had, he seemed nervous (as they all were at the moment) and scared out of his mind.

"That rider was searching for something or someone, Frodo?" Merry said obviously looking to Frodo for answers.

"Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Buckleberry ferry, this way."

The ferry wasn't too far from where they had stopped to catch their breath but as they exited the trees, black riders ambushed them. The hobbits being smaller had an easier time getting around the horses than Idalynn, but she still managed to evade them. Idalynn and Frodo were trailing behind the others as they were already on the raft. The riders were gaining on them, not wanting to leave Frodo behind she had considerably slowed her pace to match him. As the echoing sounds of their feet on the dock came to Idalynn's ears she bent low in mid stride and picked Frodo up and held him tight and close to her like she was cradling a child and went into a full force sprint across the dock at the end she vaulted herself into the air landing gracefully on the raft amongst the other hobbits. She set Frodo down and looked back over her shoulder at the screeching sounds of several riders exiting the trees looking for another way across.

Once across the river they tied the raft to a post before heading into the trees to find shelter for the rest of the night.

"Idalynn are you an Elf?" Pippin asked as he sat across from her watching the light from the fire dance across her smooth, flawless tanned, ivory skin accenting her silvery hazel eyes and the blue hues of her midnight hair.

"What is an Elf, I don't believe that I've ever heard of such a thing, though they must exist for until today I had never heard of such a thing as a hobbit but yet here I sit with four. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason just that I think that with your beauty you could dull that of most elves, so I thought that you must be one."

Idalynn blushed slightly at Pippin's comment, "Come we should get moving we need to stay a head of them." She said. They put out the fire and started towards the village of Bree, all of them hoping to reach it very soon.

**

* * *

Hello, I hope that you all enjoyed that, Please review and i will try to update as soon as I can.**

**TheBlackWingsofPurity**


	3. The Village of Bree

**A/N - Hello everyone this is the revised and edited copy. Please continue to enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

**Chapter 3: The Village of Bree**

* * *

The rain poured down as the five companions trudged through the mud towards the gates of Bree. Sharp pains shot through Idalynn's sides, although the corset she was wearing wasn't tied tight enough to restrict her breathing, wearing it for more than 24 hours straight was getting painful; she knew that she was going to need better clothes if they were going to be traveling more after leaving Bree. 

Frodo was in the lead followed by Merry and Pippin with Sam behind them and Idalynn in the rear. They moved up to the edge of the forest, the wooden walls that surrounded the village were visible from the edge of woods. Running across the mud puddle that was once most likely a road Frodo pounded on the gate, not moments later an old man poked his head through a hole in the gate.

"Hobbits? Four Hobbits and a lady. Now what business brings you to Bree?" The gate keeper asked through the hole in the gate.

"We wish to stay at the inn our business is our own." Frodo answered him.

The old man removed his head from the hole and opened the gate he was muttering something about his job but Idalynn wasn't paying attention. As they moved into the village she was examining their surroundings, scanning for shops that could be of use to her. The dirt road that ran through the village was almost all mud from the rain; there were a few people outside. They were all obviously drunk, some laying down in the mud others holding tightly on to fence posts trying to stay standing.

As far as Idalynn could see there weren't many actual stores in this part of the village, she would need to do some exploring on her own.

"Hey guys you go on to the inn. I'll meet you there soon."

"Ok, but why?" Frodo asked.

"I need to look for some things, don't worry I'll be fine on my own and I will meet you guys soon."

Idalynn didn't like the looks her new friends were giving her, she wasn't used to being truly cared about, she hadn't seen that type of concern in a very long time she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She turned away feeling a little guilty for making them worry about her. Even thought to the rest of the world it had seemed that the Andersons loved Idalynn very much in all reality they only loved what Idalynn's, brilliant mind and astounding features brought them, they didn't truly love her for how she was.

Idalynn was glad that she wasn't near her foster parents any more, she was also glad that she never made it to that party. Matthew and Donna had said that she would be meeting the people that would secure her future, to any one else that would mean that these were people of influence that could get her a good job but in truth she would be meeting the man her parents had auctioned her off to. It wouldn't matter if she didn't like him, he was the highest bidder so to speak or the richest of all those interested. The Anderson's had used Idalynn to get to the top of the social food chain. Her looks attracted the inexplicably rich and her intelligence attracted those who where high up in society. Idalynn hated it all the things they forced her into. In all of her life Idalynn could only name four people that she truly detested: Anna, Danton, Matthew and Donna.

Idalynn wandered through the entirety of the small town with out luck of locating any thing that remotely looked like a clothing shop, than again her surroundings weren't exactly what she was used to seeing. She tried to remain inconspicuous as she watched the few people that were outside. A young boy maybe fourteen, fifteen years old caught the side of her eye, he was tending to some horses under an open front barn that was attached to one of the houses. He was few inches shorter than her but he had a similar build, he was skinny and not to broad shouldered; she would probably fit most of his clothing. Another sharp pain ran through her side, placing her hand on her side the fact that she needed new clothing became even more firmly fixed in her mind as was the fact that in order to get those clothes she would need to employ some of the not so good skills that she had picked up in life.

Idalynn moved swiftly and slightingly towards the house, she moved into a position that allowed her to observe him without being seen by him our any one that might be passing by. She watched him for a few minutes before he finished and casually entered the house, as he fell out of view Idalynn heard him address him mother before his voice was cut off by the closing door. That at least confirmed the fact that he lived there, Idalynn entered the barn scanning it she imprinted everything to memory, for in a few minutes what little light she had now would be gone and she would be moving in the dark, although it didn't matter much to Idalynn she had never had problems seeing anything in the dark. At the back of the barn she noticed a door; it didn't lead to the inside of the house because the door to her left did. Moving to the door she noticed that it was locked, now was the time to start employing her skills. Pulling a pin from her hair Idalynn picked the lock, with expert hands, in a matter of seconds.

Inside was a small room filled with what looked to be storage, a few chests where stacked in the far corner to her left and to her right was a wall covered in tools and small weapons such as daggers and an old rusted short sword and the wall in front of her was piled with dried food and horse supplies. She went for the chests to her left; opening the first one she found thick wool blankets. Looking around she noticed something that resembled a backpack sitting just behind the chests. Grabbing it she threw one of the blankets into it.

Going through the rest of that chest and finding nothing but more blankets she moved on to the next one. She moved quickly trying not to take to long. The next box was stuffed with clothing that seemed meant for colder weather. Idalynn pulled a shirt out of the chest and held it up to her self it was a little big on her but she didn't have the time to care. She measured the pants on herself till she found one that would fit and placed both items in her bag. Underneath the pants she found what looked like some type of over tunic, unclasping the cloak from around her neck she slid on the tunic, it was warm and fit quite nicely, she put it into her bag and re-clasped her cloak.

Closing the chest she turned to the other side, now she needed to move very quickly she had spent too much time here already and she didn't what her friends to worry about her. Idalynn took two daggers from the wall and slid the gold bracelets from her wrists, placing them on top of the chests before leaving the room. On her way out of the barn she noticed a pair of gloves sitting on a table, she swung past them grabbing them up as she exited the barn completely unnoticed.

Swinging the pack full of her newly barrowed belongings she walked quickly towards the inn to meet up with the others. Just as she was entering the inn the same cold, dieing feeling swept over her. She stood in the door way and looked around her but could only see the foggy images of the people inside the inn; the only clear looking image caught her eye, it was Frodo. He was cowered up against the blurry figure of a table a look of true terror on his face, turning her head to look at what he was Idalynn was met with the image that had hunted her for nearly eight years.

Idalynn stared at the eye, frozen in her place but as she looked at the eye of fire she realized that for some reason she understood it more she was far less afraid of it now than she had been before. Idalynn now found herself reaching out towards the eye when she was suddenly jerked from what ever was happening and the inn returned to normal. She looked back over in the direction of Frodo to see a tall cloaked man dragging him up the stairs.

"Sam," she called out to the hobbit sitting dumbfounded in his chair, "Sam someone took Frodo up those," she continued pointing in the direction of the stairwell.

"You guys follow him and I'll be up in a jiffy, I just need to change."

The hobbits did as told and without hesitation. Idalynn quickly snuck into an empty side room, closed and lock the door before opening her bag to examine what she had taken in the light.

Before taking anything out of the bag, Idalynn reached behind her and undid the ribbon of her corset, sighing in relief as she removed it. Removing the black ribbon from the back of the corset she used it to tie her hair up and back. Discarding the rest of the corset she opened the bag. Pulling the gloves and daggers out first, Idalynn set them on the table next to her.

The over tunic was next; it was a dark brown color. It wasn't made out of any fabric that Idalynn recognized; it looked like a cross between some type of wool or cotton and spandex. It was stretchy but still warm and heavy. She laid it down on the table and took the pants out; they were made from the same material as the tunic only a lighter shade of brown. The shirt was a creamy color and made out of some form of cotton. She laid everything down before removing the dress; taking one of the daggers she separated the skirt portion of the dress from the shirt and slipped the shirt portion back on. Rolling up the skirt she put it in the bag. Idalynn than quickly removed her boots and pulled the pants up over the short-shorts she had on. The pants fit snuggly, clinging lightly to her skin and curves. She pulled the shirt on over her head and tucked it into the pants. Idalynn used one of the daggers to cut the ends off the fingers on the gloves; they were too short for her long slender fingers. She put her boots back on and slid one dagger into each boot, before finalizing with the tunic and her cloak. Closing her bag she pulled her hood up and exited the room.

Idalynn moved through the crowded room and disappeared up the stairwell, listening intently for the hobbits. As she was about to round the corner she heard someone speaking in such a way so as not to be heard by any one but those he was talking to. Idalynn pushed herself up against the wall and snuck a peek around the corner; with her quick glance she noticed all four hobbits and a dark haired man. The man started around the corner, Idalynn waited till he was in the right place before she made her move.

With deadly accuracy she grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it around holding it tight against his back. While his nerves were momentarily paralyzed from the maneuver Idalynn forced him to the ground with her foot on his back and one of her daggers next to his neck.

"Well done." She heard Pippin mutter, Merry let out a small laugh as he had just seen a Ranger taken out by a young girl.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked not taking her eyes off the man under her.

"Everything's fine Idalynn you can let Strider go." Frodo said.

Idalynn released her hold on Striders arm and stepped back from him, sliding the dagger back into her boot as he stood. He rubbed the pain from his arm and neck as he looked over his attacker. He couldn't see her face but her voice and the defined swell of her chest marked her as female.

"Idalynn this is Strider. Strider this is Lady Idalynn." Frodo said as an attempt to release some of the tension.

"Come we don't have much time before they arrive we need to leave now." Strider said indicating for them to follow him.

* * *

**-BlackWings-**


	4. Who to Trust

**A/N - Hello all and thank you for reviewing and for reading. I am sorry to all that might have been waiting that it took me a little longer to update and that this chapter is a little shorter but i had a bit of writers block and the teachers went on strike so i had a lot of work to do.**

**Well i hope that you enjoy and remember to submit a review when your finished thanx.**

* * *

The Purest Light

Chapter 4: Who to Trust

* * *

They had been following Strider through the wilderness for some days now, Idalynn had lost track some time ago she was busy caring for the hobbits that were having the hardest time traveling through the marsh lands that existed here and there on their path to Rivendell.

Strider looked back over his shoulder at they woman helping the hobbits. He was amazed by her strength and stamina that he had witnessed since meeting her. She was currently carrying a sleeping Pippin while helping Frodo keep his balance across the current terrain. She moved almost as if she were an Elf. He had been traveling with them for more that a week and he had as of yet to see her face, so for all he knew she could be an Elf.

"We shall rest here for the night." Strider said stopping in a moderately secluded area. He watched as the hobbits set up camp. Sam went about starting a fire, while Frodo and Merry helped Idalynn set up beds; on one of which she set down a sleeping Pippin. Strider went off to scout out the area while the others made camp.

Idalynn lay across the fire from Strider watching him closely. She was torn between two completely opposite feelings. Part of her wanted to trust him implicitly without objection but something else from completely out of her character was telling her that he held false and could never be truly trusted just like Matthew and Donna. She also was trying to understand how she had taken him down so effortlessly. She knew that she had never learned anything of that sort before. Idalynn had learned a few pick-pocket tricks from some kids she used to hang around with and Alec had taught her a few hunting skills but never any kind of hand to hand combat; yet when she did it, it was like second nature, and she never thought about it she just did it.

Idalynn felt her eyes grow heavy, so suddenly it was like she was being forced to sleep. Before she realized it darkness enveloped her before a shinning silver light took its place.

"_Hello Idalynn."_

The voice was soft, warm and ultimately comforting; the other voice that had spoken to her was completely swept from all traces of her mind.

"Hello."

"_My name is Galadriel, do you trust me Idalynn?"_

"Yes" Idalynn answered with unwavering confidence.

"_Yet you do not trust the Lord Aragorn, Why?"_

"I'm not sure."

"_You have already scanned him mind you know almost everything about him even though you may not realize it, yet still you do not trust,"_

Galadriel's voice paused for a moment before returning this time sounding almost distressed.

"_He has already started to try and darken you."_

Her voice though still soft was no longer warm the warmth had been replaced with concerned distress that sent a cold saddening shiver down Idalynn's spine.

"Who?" was Idalynn's only pondered question.

"_The Dark Lord is trying to take you. You must resist him with all that you posses, you must resist the…"_

Before she could finish the great eye that Idalynn had seen so many times before flashed before her with a dark cry forcing Idalynn and Galadriel from the dream.

Idalynn sat up suddenly against the tree fully awake and alert. Looking around her she took note of the sleeping hobbits and of a gloomy looking Aragorn sitting by the fire; she sat and watched him for a minute trying to take notice of every detail. Suddenly images flashed in front of her eyes, memories they seemed to be but not her memories; shaking her head she blinked them away and looked back at him as he added another piece of wood to the small fire. As he did so Idalynn noticed him wince in pain and grab at his left shoulder trying to rub out the pain.

'I must have hurt him when I attacked him.' She thought. Deciding to help him she silently got to her feet and moved to sit next to him.

* * *

Aragorn looked up from the fire as Idalynn sat next to him a look of slight shock and surprise grazed his features momentarily before his face became emotionless.

"You are very good I didn't even hear you move." He said turning to face her. Her hood still covered most of her face. He was taken by even more surprise when she spoke.

"Remove your shirt." She said removing her gloves.

His surprise was not only in her remark but also in how her sweet, mystical voice sang from her dark cherry lips. This was not the voice he had heard in the inn that one was cold, dark and lifeless this one was gentle, pure and spirited.

"What?" he asked confused by her remark.

"You are hurt and I need to be able to see the extent of it before it can be helped so remove your shirt."

Aragorn stayed motion less not sure what to do about her when suddenly she moved into the light of the fire and removed her hood. Aragorn felt his breath catch in his throat as the fire light completely illuminated her tanned ivory face. The ivory skin was flawless, framed by a few locks of hair hanging in loose ringlets so dark that they merged with the midnight sky, the rest was pulled back into a ponytail; and starring straight at him was one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep mystical silver hazel filled with so much emotion he couldn't read them.

"Please." She said indicating for him to do as she had asked.

She returned to her position next to him as he started to remove his upper clothing. He shivered as the chilly autumn air met his skin but he no longer seemed to notice it as Idalynn's long graceful fingers grazed the skin of his left shoulder.

"There's some bruising probably from not only the initial injury but also from using the shoulder before it was properly healed."

Her skin was soft, perfectly smooth, warm and relaxing against the tense pain in his shoulder. He felt the pain ease as she began to massage his shoulder while feeling for any damage to the bones, joints, or muscles underneath the bruising. While she worked a soft, relaxing, melody emanated from her lips.

"What is it?" Aragon asked her in reference to the tune she was humming.

"A distraction."

"Distraction? Distraction from what?" He asked.

"This." In the blink of an eye she positioned the heel of her palms each on one side of his shoulder and with a little bit of pressure and a twist of her wrists moved his shoulder. A slight crack and a loud pop were heard as his shoulder was pushed back into place.

"Your shoulder was in the wrong position, putting strain and tension on the muscles and tendons in your shoulder but I have corrected the problem," Idalynn said matter-of-factly as Aragorn examined his shoulder, "better?" she asked as he looked up from his shoulder at her.

"Yes, but what was the song about?"

"It was just something to distract you from your shoulder I know fro experience that repositioning a shoulder after it has already resettled is very painful so the song was to remove your thoughts from what I was doing to your shoulder. When your mind is not focused on something you don't feel it. You weren't focused on the pain while I repositioned your shoulder and once it was correctly positioned there is no more pain any way so this encounter has been completely painless." Idalynn explained with a smile that lit up her entire face. Pulling her gloves back on, she went back to her bed roll.

"Goodnight Aragorn." She said as she lay down and closed her eyes.

Aragorn looked up at her confused after realizing that she had called him by a name she that she could not possibly have known.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. I will make a strong note to update soon and please remember that after you read it's nice to review.**

The-BlackWings-of-Purity


	5. Shadra

Hey, if your reading this thank you for continuing. Athank you to all who placed imput on who the romance in this story should be with if there should be any at all. I am still in the proses of deciding so if you should stilllike to place your imput please do so, for I would love to have it.  
A special Thank you to**Heavenstar3, ArwenEvenstar83, **and **Lady ElfDragon **for your absolutly wounderful and inspiring reviews and or imput. This is my first story and you all just make it that much easier. With all that said here is Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I don not own any thing in conection to Tolkien's amazing work. **

* * *

The Purest Light

Chapter 5: Shadra

* * *

Idalynn wondered cautiously through the mists that engulfed her. The mists hid everything from view; falling in curtains that blew away from her as she walked. She was bear foot and wore a sleeveless white Grecian style full length gown. It fit snugly, clinging gently to her many abundant curves. She looked disdainfully at the apparent markings spiraling down her right arm; she hated the markings,and not knowing what the symbols meant. A few strands of her curly, midnight hair fell lose from the elaborate silver head dressing that weaved throughout her hair pinning it up on her head. A white gold circlet rested on her head, a few silver bracelets rested on her left wrist and a silver diamond necklace sat around her neck. 

A gust of chilled wind blew past sounding like a long exhalation of breath. As Idalynn's silver, hazel eyes raised from the ground they met a pair of a darkened, cold hazel. Idalynn's eyes widened in shock she was looking at an identical image of herself.

The woman held herself seductively and dawned an evil smirk that reflected the cold, dark hatred in her cynical eyes. She wore the same outfit as Idalynn only hers was entirely black. Even her jewelry was black, mixing in with her long hair that fell down around her face and shoulders. Running down her right arm were the markings down Idalynn's.

"Wh-who are you?" Idalynn asked hesitantly through her shock.

"My name is Shadra; I am who you were supposed to be." She answered her smirk turning into a scowl.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Queen of Shadow. The perfect entity, designed by the darkness to conquer this world of light."

"I don't understand."

"I am the prophecy of Darkness that exists with you. You are just a mistake; the light that is not supposes to exist here. But just like any light you can be extinguished."

As she spoke the black markings on her arm became an electric blue and sparks of electricity spiraled down her arm as she went to attack.

Idalynn shot bolt upright holding her right arm as the remnants of energy disappeared at her finger tips. She looked around Frodo was asleep and the other three hobbits were chatting amongst themselves further down the ledge. It hadn't been long since Strider had left them at this place he called Weathertop.

Picking up the short sword Strider had left with her before leaving himself Idalynn slightly made her way off the watch tower. She walked a little ways not paying attention to wherever it was exactly that her feet were leading her, but in no time at all she found herself in amongst a very dense forest.

The dense forest suddenly ended upon a large clearing in the trees. A bright glowing moon and hundreds of shimmering stars light the clearing from the dull dark of night to a brilliant radiating sanctuary. She keeled down next to a small stream that was flowing near her. Removing the glove from her right hand she gently moved her hand through the cool liquid. Dropping her guard to her surroundings Idalynn didn't notice the animal coming up behind her.

The bronze colored horse gently nudged at the back of her neck with its nose. Turning Idalynn looked strait into the horses ebony black eyes. Stroking its nose Idalynn stood up next to the horse. The entirety of its body was the same solid bronze with the exception of its mane, tail and eyes which were all pitch ebony black.

"Hello there girl, what's your name?" Idalynn asked as she stroked the side of the mares' neck. A rope was tied on her as a makeshift bridal, Idalynn grabbed hold of it and the horse made no sound or movement of any kind.

"Alec once bought me an Arabian mare somewhat like you that was named Eden. Do you like the name Eden?"

The mare tossed her head up and down and made some sounds of agreement.

"Good, than that's what I'll call you."

Eden suddenly reared as if frightened, Idalynn stroked and calmed her but she didn't have the time to wonder what had scared Eden as the screech of the nazgul could be heard clearly off in the distance. Wasting no time Idalynn quickly mounted Eden, turning her with her knees to exit the clearing from the way she came. They barely reached the edge of the clearing before the silver light faded away into the dark and an eerie fog flowed in on the ground from ahead of them.

Eden started backing up as three of the nazgul exited the forest with swords drawn. Without realizing it Idalynn had drawn her own sword that Aragorn had left her. Underneath her clothing the black tattoo was glowing an electric blue. Idalynn was lost in confusion; she wasn't sure what was happening as she defended herself flawlessly against their attacks. She wasn't thinking about what she was doing, she just did it as if it were simply second nature.

Suddenly her vision screwed, the world around her went a foggy gray. The nazgul were no longer black cloaked figures instead they were defined and slightly skeletal, their facial features were dark and shadowy against the foggy white of the rest of them. A great forceive wind blew around her construing the clarity of her surroundings.

It took Idalynn a moment before she recognized what had happened; she was in the void of the eye. A dark incoherent murmuring filled her ears and she began to feel cold and numb. When a white hot pain shot through her shoulder; the pain was so great her voice shut down completely. As suddenly as it changed the world returned to normal. It was as if Idalynn was blacked out from the world; she could not see or hear but she could fell the searing pain in her shoulder and tip of icy steel as in cut down through the warm flesh of her left side. Idalynn's voice returned to her and she let out an earth shattering cry of pain.

Eden some how sensed her riders pain and disorientation bolted forward and when Idalynn screamed her speed increased until they had lost the nazgul completely.

* * *

Aragorn had bent down to tend to Frodo's shoulder when a tremendous cry of pain rang out clearly in the still of the clear sky, followed closely by the angered screeching of the nazgul. Looking around him he realized that Idalynn was not among them. 

"Where is Idalynn?" he asked as if not wanting the answer he already suspected would come.

Sam was too concerned with Frodo to even notice anything else had happened; while Merry and Pippin turned their heads in the direction of the scream frightened expressions plastered across their features. Frodo jerked in pain and made a sound that can't quite be fully described.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. We must get to Rivendell."

"But we're six days from Rivendell he'll never make it." Sam said running after Strider as he ran into the forest with Frodo over his shoulder; Strider was paying little attention to Sam as his thoughts had strayed oddly towards Idalynn. He was deeply worried about her safety; she had cared for him it only came natural to him to care back.

* * *

The soft gentle sounds of flowing water met Idalynn as she woke from her disoriented sleep. As she moved a river of pain flooded thru her left side. Turning her head to look around her she noticed Eden lying down on the soft ground near her. Moving thru the pain she felt her side, her exposed fingers met blood soaked clothing. A tremor of pain spread from her side; she moved slowly and softly while removing her outer layers of clothing so that she could examine the extent of the injury. Her black top closest to the skin had dried in with the old crusting blood and she was unable to remove it. Removing her pants so that she was only in her top and a pair of spandex short shorts Idalynn gently began wading into the clear pool of water. The cool water sent a throbbing pain to her head and a soothing comfort to her side. Raising a hand to her head she came across more dried blood on her right temple. 

She had fallen from Eden when she slipped completely from consciousness. Soon after soaking in the water Idalynn was able to remove her shirt. The wound was a bout three inches long and roughly half an inch deep and wide. The flesh around the edge was a light purplish blue followed by a deathly pale white. Idalynn flinched as she looked at it, she must have been out for sometime because the wound was roughly two days old. Wading back over to her things she opened her bag and removed the skirt portion of her dress. Ripping open one of the seams she tore it into long shreds that she could wrap herself with.

Idalynn loosely bandaged herself and pulled on her pants and her white shirt. Picking up the wooden bowl that Sam had given her; she went to look for the ingredients that would be needed to make solution that would help disinfect and heal her side. It took a while to find suitable substitute ingredients, but these where as close as she could find and would have to do for the time being.

Using a round rock from the small stream connected to the pool she began crushing the plants in to a light powder while every few minutes adding a small drizzle of water to the mixture. Idalynn removed the loose bandage and rinsed it in the clear water. With two fingers Idalynn gently spread the light green paste over the opening in her side. She reapplied her bandage only tighter than before.

By this time whatever dim day light that had sawn through the small gaps in the trees had faded into the dark of night. An existed Idalynn carefully pulled on the remainder of her clothing and laid down on one of her blankets; passing into a very heavy sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**

**The-BlackWings-of-Purity**


	6. Confusion and Confirmation

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own LOTR, but, Idalynn and Shadra are mine.**

A/N- Hello all so sorry about the wait on this chapter. My computer crashed twice in one week and than my brother decided to reboot the whole computer in order to fix the thing that was making it crash all the time and didn't save any of my files so I had to re-write this chapter three timesnot to mention thatthe school term ended last week which wasn't fun for me. But, enough of that here is Chapter 6.

**PS:** Thanx to all that reviewed the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

**Chapter 6: Confusion and Confirmation**

* * *

From the Shadow molded,

The perfect entity,

An ultimate weapon,

Of eternal power,

Created in a perfect image to tempt the hearts of all, so as to

Bringing destruction to the world of men, and

Rule this Middle Earth eternally,

Our once and forever Shadow Queen.

* * *

A marked child from a world not ours,

Born from the darkness but of the purest heart ever seen,

Marked by the darkness but true as the Elven Queen.

From out of the Shadow a strong light she will be,

An unmatched beauty, for all eyes to see.

Marked on her person a ten pointed star, attached to which is the prophecy written,

Shadow shall seek her from the day she'll appear,

Never to leave her till the day one is gone,

And the Dark lord that sired her is no longer on his evil throne.

* * *

Three rings for Elven – Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf – Lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his throne,

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

* * *

"Galadriel I don't understand. I have heard most of this before but I still don't get what it has to do with me." Idalynn said a twinge of frustration in her soft voice.

She sat cross legged on the soft forest floor of the illusion that the two women's minds had created so as to make communication less of a strain on Idalynn.

"What is it any way?" She asked.

"The words that I have spoken to you are not one set but three completely different sets concerning three different things that have only but one connection." Galadriel said softly turning to face Idalynn.

"What's that?"

"You, child."

A little shock and some more confusion filled Idalynn's eyes and spread across her slender face.

"What? How?"

"The first concerns Shadra. The dark half of your soul and the origin of the abilities that you have recently started to access. The second is a prophecy concerning the light half of your currently warring soul. The third are the words spoken by the Dark Lord Sauron when he created his ring of power."

"How is the third portion connected to me if it's about this ring?"

"Both the ring and Shadra were created of darkness. The feed off of each other and draw each others presence. It is connected to Shadra and Shadra is a part of you."

Idalynn sat pondering over what Galadriel had said when the sudden realization of something struck her.

"You said my 'warring soul' what did you mean by that?"

"Your soul is currently made up of two opposing parts of light and darkness. Like the prophecy says 'Shadow shall seek her from the day she'll appear, Never to leave her till the day one is gone.' Your soul is warring for control of your body."

Idalynn was hearing all that Galadriel was saying but she was lost in so much confusion that she didn't truly understand all that she was saying. Seeing her confusion Galadriel continued to explain.

"You are fighting an inner battle. The light at the moment out weighs the darkness. But if you do not fight this battle, the light will go out, the darkness with take over and shadow will cover over the land."

"This battle can only be fought by you. I can show you the path but once on that path no one can help you until you reach the end. Train yourself; the more you train the easier it will be for you to use the abilities that you already possess."

"What abilities are those?"

"You have as far as I know the expert ability to fight, read the minds of others and many elfish abilities some of which I had mentioned earlier in our discussion as well as the ones you received from Aragorn's mind."

"I think understand. I have to fight for my own right to survive and I must do it alone."

"That is not all Idalynn; Frodo will soon embark on a task where he may need your true purity in order to succeed."

"There's just one last thing that I don't understand. When I first arrived in Middle Earth, it should have been a place that I wouldn't have had any understanding of. How is it that my reaction was so opposite to what it logically should have been?"

"It is because Shadra is of this world and the link that exists between the two halves of your soul allowed your mind to adapt to the changing reality that the dormant half of your soul already recognized."

"It is time to leave now. You know what you must do. It is likely that we well not speak again until you can reach my home in Lothlorien, Farwell and may the light of the Valar protect you."

A soft warm wind gently blew through the illusion dissolving it as it passed dragging the last words of Galadriel with it.

* * *

Idalynn's eyes slowly drifted open as the soft breeze swept across her exposed skin. An itch in her side caused her to move under the soft covers. Her eyes shot open and she was instantly in a sitting position.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" she asked herself quietly.

Looking around herself she took notice of the room she was in. It wasn't a large room but by no means was it small either. The bed was very soft and of a considerable size with large floor to ceiling windows on both sides. On the far right hand side of the room was the door that leads to the hall way outside.

Galadriel had told her to train or practice her control over the abilities of Shadra which she in turn possessed. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly concentrating on her surroundings; opening her eyes Idalynn could hear the soft sounds of people moving almost soundlessly outside the room. Listening more intently Idalynn noticed that there seemed to be some one standing just outside the room. Who ever it was wasn't moving from the door but Idalynn could hear them fidget as well as the slow steadiness of their breathing; the person who ever it was continued to stay stationary next to the door almost as if guarding it. Deciding to forget about it for the time being, Idalynn continued to survey the room.

On the left side of the room was a small cabinet with a basin and jug on the top of it. Next to it was a chair on which sat most of Idalynn's belongings minus the daggers and short sword. The far left corner of the room was separated by a wooden divider that blocked from view that which sat behind. On the back wall rested the last piece of furniture in the room; a small yet elaborately designed wardrobe.

Gently swinging her legs over the side of the bed Idalynn stood and moved towards her stack of belongings. The grace she had been born with allowed her to move without tripping on the unfamiliar gown that she had been changed into. On the chair she found her shorts neatly folded a long with her black one sleeved top, but it seemed that the rest of her clothing was missing. Pulling her shorts on and the gown off she found her side had been neatly cleaned and re-bandaged with the proper materials.

Smiling had how good of a job who ever had tended to her had done, Idalynn pulled on her top and swiftly but silently dropped to the floor and stared doing push-ups which had once been the start of her normal morning exercise routine. Since she had come here she hadn't gotten the chance to do her morning exercise but felt that walking and caring hobbits all day redally serficed as a replacement. But, now she felt as if it was dearly needed after having slept for god knows how long.

Just as she finished her work out and was stretching in order release the tension in her muscles, she heard the click of the door unlocking and looked up as three people entered the room.

* * *

Please Review!

-BlackWings-


	7. The House of Elrond

**Hello everyone I am very sorry about the delay but I habe been busy with other things. This chapter might be a little confusing at time it kind of jumps around a bit. Thank you for reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The Purest Light

Chapter 7: The House of Elrond

* * *

**Earlier**

Arwen stood from the bedside and replaced the chair she was using to its place by cabinet. Before gracefully moving across the room to knock on the delicately, engraved wood of the door; signaling to the guard that she was ready to leave. She turned her head and looked back at the young woman sleeping heavily in the bed. A sympathetic sorrow wade heavily on Arwen as she stared at the girl.

When the scouts had first brought her to the city, the healers had been willing to help. But when the markings on her arm were uncovered they grew fearful and refused to attend to her injuries.

When Arwen and her father arrived at the room, all the healers insisted that the door be locked and guarded and that no assistance be given to her. Not knowing the true depth of the circumstances surrounding the girl; Lord Elrond pushed past them and entered the room. The girl's chest was wrapped in a strange black cloth and her exposed skin was flushed with fever. Her right arm was hidden behind her body blocking the black markings from Elrond's view. As he moved around the bed and his eyes landed on hr arm one of the other healers standing at the door spoke up.

"She is the Black Witch of Mordor, and those markings on her arm prove it." He said.

Elrond stood there next to the bed apparently thinking.

"Lord Elrond that is the prophecy given from out shadow of Mordor. You know that as well as we do, no assistance should be given her and she should be locked in and guarded." The healer continued.

"I will not agree to such a thing. She will of coarse be given attention to her injuries, but perhaps it is safest that a guard be posted at the door just incase. You may all go I will attend to her myself." Elrond had said calmly.

Arewn entered the room to help her father as the other healers left hastily as though running from a demon.

As the guard opened the door Arwen quickly exited and headed for her father's study. As she arrived she noticed a soft yet raspy voice specking. Instead of eavesdropping Arwen gently knocked on the door so as to announce her presence.

"Enter" came her father's voice through the door.

Opening the door Arewn met the face that belonged to the raspy voice she had just heard. Smiling Arewn bowed her head slightly in greeting towards the old wizard Gandalf. After Gandalf had returned the jester Arwen turned her attention to her father.

"Please excuse the interruption father but you had asked for updates on the young girl's condition. The fever has lifted completely and her sleep has lightened to the extent that I believe she may wake soon."

"If that is so than perhaps we should take a look at her while she is still asleep. If she is what you believe she is than that would be the safest choice." Said Gandalf as he rose shakily from his seat and limped slightly towards the door.

* * *

**Present**

The door unlocked with a noticeable click. Idalynn looked up as the door opened and admitted four people into the room. The guard who had been the fourth person turned and shut the door as he took his position in front of it.

Idalynn's eyes drifted over the other three. The first was obviously an elf, he was tall and regal looking in his long earth colored robes. Some of his long dark hair was tied back away from his face revealing his pointed ears and accenting the earthen tones in his deep eyes. As Idalynn's bright eyes met his she caught a glimpse of how unsure he was about her.

The second was an old man dressed in tattered gray robes. He was dirty and tired looking as if he had just returned from a long journey. He was quite tall and his gray hair came well past his shoulders. As he walked Idalynn noticed that he limped and leaned heavily on the staff of twisted wood in his hands as if he were injured.

A wave of concern washed over Idalynn. She did not like to see anyone in pain.

The third was a female elf; she was tall and looked very much like the first elf that had entered the room except for her eyes. Her gray-blue eyes were deeply accented by her dark hair and her full-length ocean blue dress. She was gorgeous, elegant and light seemed to radiate from her.

"Good morning" Idalynn said a little hesitantly.

"I realize that you don't exactly trust me, but I can assure you that I am not what you think I am."

"Than who exactly are you?" Gandalf asked softly, while taking in her radiant image as she moved closer to them. She was looked Elven rather than human. She was tall and slim. Her midnight hair shimmered blue in the autumn sun. most of it was tied back with a leather strap but a few stray strands escaped the tie falling down in soft curls around slim face. Her eyes were an intense silver hazel were filled with so much that they became unreadable.

"My name is Idalynn. I was traveling with some friends when I went for a walk and was attacked. I don't remember much about it but I was injured and must of lost consciousness. When I woke up I was alone; I treated my injury before I passed out again and than I was here."

"Who was it that attacked you?" Elrond asked.

"Well I think that Strider called them the Nazgul."

Arwen and Elrond now wore shocked expressions while Gandalf muttered something softly under his breath. Idalynn looked them over once again before her eyes settled on Gandalf.

"Your Gandalf the gray aren't you. You're the one that Frodo and Sam were waiting for. Why didn't you meet them?"

"You know Frodo and Sam?" Gandalf asked surprised.

"Yes, that's who I was traveling with. I mean I carried two sometimes three of the hobbits through some of the swamps that Strider lead us through."

"Three?" Gandalf mumbled to himself a little confused.

"Ya, there was Frodo and Sam and then Merry and Pippin."

Gandalf groaned and limped over to the bed. As he sat down Idalynn noticed him wince from pain. Idalynn moved swiftly and seated herself next to Gandalf. Arwen and Elrond seemed to be rooted to the floor as if lost in their own minds. Their attention returned the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Your injured Gandalf." Idalynn said concernedly.

"It is nothing of concern, Idalynn. I assure you I am perfectly alright."

A small smile crossed over Idalynn's face.

"You're not very good at lying Gandalf."

"No child I don't suppose I am but I can assure you that I will be fine."

"Idalynn, you were injured when you were attacked and when I tended to you there was a strange substance covering the wound. May I ask what it was?" Inquired Elrond.

"Oh that was a special disinfectant that my third mother taught me how to make when other medicines are not available."

"What do you mean by 'third mother'" Arwen asked.

"Well you could actually call her my second mother because my birth parents apparently ditched me when I was born so they don't really count for anything. But concerning Elizabeth she was the second woman to adopt me as her child."

Arwen nodded her head in response. A sudden pain shot through Idalynn's shoulder; leaving with no trace of its existence not a moment later.

Gandalf noticed Idalynn's momentary change in posture and the look of pain that crossed her eyes.

"Child, what is it?" he asked.

"Something's wrong, something's happened." Fear and worry were laced into Idalynn's low whisper.

"What? What has happened?" Elrond asked.

"I don't know."

Another shot of pain ran through her shoulder; with it came a quick jolt and a vision of sorts. She saw Frodo. Idalynn became stiff and rigid her entire stature and expression became that of shock.

"Child what is wrong?" Gandalf asked concerned.

"Frodo," Idalynn whispered.

Both Elrond and Gandalf grew more fearful at her tone and expression. Idalynn spoke again this time shuddering with fright.

"He's dying."

Gandalf rose from the bed a little as the door suddenly shot open and two identical elves rushed into the room.

"Father," they said in unison, "Glorfindel has just returned with a severely injured hobbit."

Before his sons were even finished speaking Elrond and Gandalf were on their way to find Glorfindel and hopefully Frodo. Idalynn rose to follow them but was blocked by the twins and the guard at the door.

"Where do you think your going?" one of the twins asked.

"To help Frodo."

"I think not witch." The guard replied.

"Lolindir that is no way to act." Arwen said sharply.

"But, Idalynn perhaps it is better if you wait here for a little while." She continued.

"If you would just wait here a moment I shall go and have a different room prepared for you."

* * *

Idalynn didn't have to wait long for soon after leaving Arwen returned in order to lead her through the large house. As they walked through the house Idalynn noticed the odd glances that some of the elves sent her way. Arwen stopped after a while and opened the door to a fair sized room. This room was far more elegant that the last room. Two tall archways of the opposite end of the room lead out onto a small balcony. Soft flowing green and white draperies provided minimal cover from the outside. Next to the balcony sat a roughly queen sized bed; the head board and foot board were made from some type of polished red wood and with elegant elvish designs delicately carved through out the wood.

On the wall to Idalynn's right rested a large wardrobe made of the same wood and design as the bed. Next to the wardrobe stood a divider that just slightly blocked another small doorway.

"Wow Arwen this room is beautiful, much like everything elvish." Idalynn stated as she walked through the room.

"Thank you. Through the door to your right is a fresh bath that has been prepared for you. Wash up and change; there are fresh clothes in the wardrobe. I am need else where for a little while but some one should be here in an hour or so to escort you through the house." Arwen said before excusing herself from the room.

A bath sounded good; Idalynn walked over and opened the small door to the bathing area. In the small room sat a tub full of still steamy water as well as a few fluffy towels and some odd bottles and soaps. Removing her clothing Idalynn stepped into the very warm water releasing a soft sigh as the warmth flowed through her body.

Idalynn washed herself thoroughly before getting out of the tub. She wrapped herself in the towel as she headed for the main room. Opening the wardrobe Idalynn found several gowns hanging as well as matching slippers. Taking the first dress from the rack as well as everything that went with it; Idalynn moved behind the divider and started dressing.

The dress was a deep forest green and made from a heavy velvet material. The cuffs, collar and hem of the dress were all made from a light silver. From the left shoulder down to her right hip were embroidered vines in the same color as the collar. The dress was an almost perfect fit; it fit her snuggly around her hips and chest but not to any painful extent. The sleeves flared a little bit from the elbow down.

With nothing else to do until her escort arrived Idalynn sat down at the vanity table on the other end of the room and started to brush dry her long black hair.

* * *

**Thanx for reading everyone I will try to update soon this time. Please review and have a very good day.**

**The-BlackWings-of-Purity**


	8. Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR someone else does, however I do believe that Idalynn is mine.**

**A special thanks to all that reviewed last time and I am sorry for the delayI have been busy, but here is Chapter 8 so enjoy.**

_'thoughts'  
_**"elvish"  
**_"Telepathinc speach"_

**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

Chapter 8: Troubles 

* * *

Idalynn waited calmly in her room for who ever it was that would be her escort. She looked up as her door opened gently and watched as Gandalf walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good Afternoon Idalynn, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I am feeling quite well, Thank you."

"Idalynn I would like to talk to you about something." Gandalf said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How much do you know about Frodo?"

"Actually, there is little that I truly know about Frodo. Since I met him I have had a lot on my mind. I have also noticed that he is a little reclusive although it doesn't seem like part of his natural character; I think something is troubling him." Idalynn said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"May I ask how you met Frodo?"

"I was on my way to meet up with my current guardians when someone tried to attack me I'm not quite sure what happened after that but the next thing I know I'm waking up in a corn field and being trampled by four hobbits." A twinge of laughter wove through the gentle tone of her voice as she spoke.

A small smile crossed Gandalf's aged face but quickly vanished as another, more disturbing question came to mind.

"How was it that you could feel Frodo's life slipping away?"

"I'm not sure. I myself don't entirely understand what exactly is happening but I believe that Frodo and myself are some how connected through something. I just don't know what."

'_Perhaps this girl is still some how connected to the ring in away other than that of our original speculation. We may fair well to uncover this connection soon.'_ Gandalf though solemnly.

"Thank you for your answers Idalynn my mind feels some what eased."

"You're very welcome Gandalf. Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Well I have volunteered to be your escort throughout the house for the time being. If you'd like we could start with the kitchen."

Idalynn laughed musically as a few sounds of agreement came from her stomach. Idalynn took Gandalf's offered arm as they exited the room.

* * *

Aragorn followed by three hobbits entered the outskirts of the elvin city making their way towards the house of Elrond; where Frodo would be. Aragorn's mind like it had done many times in the past few days strayed towards Idalynn and what had become of her since Weathertop. Although he knew little about her and her past he felt an unusual amount of worry and concern for the young woman well up in him. She was truly good, kind and heart warming; and of near unmatchable beauty. In fact in had occurred to him that only his sister Arewn (AN: Aragorn is Elrond's adopted son just to remind you and this story is slightly AU so don't be mad that Aragorn and Arewn aren't in love. But they are very close brother and sister wise.) and the Lady Galadriel could rival her.

As some of the house servants came to greet them Aragorn's mind returned to Frodo as one of the servants informed him that lord Elrond wished to speak with him after he had freshened up. Not long after, now clean and dressed in a dark blue tunic Aragorn made his way to Elrond's study. Aragorn knocked gently on the door before entering.

"**Good evening Lord Elrond. I was told that you wished to see me.**" Aragorn said in elvish.

"**Yes Aragorn," **Elrond said in elvish before switching to common, "there is a matter of some disturbing concern that has recently fallen upon Rivendell. I was hoping that you may be able to help unveil the truth of the matter."

"I will do what I can." Aragorn said a little hesitantly, not quite sure what was needed from him.

"A young woman was brought into the city a few days ago. Some of the elder elves believe her to be the black witch of Mordor; but after haven spoken with her I find myself wary to believe that fact." Elrond explained. Elrond pause while Aragorn remained silent as though deeply considering the facts.

"Tell me Aragorn, when you left Bree with the hobbits did you also travel with a young woman?" Elrond asked.

"Idalynn?" Aragorn said slightly surprised. Surprising Elrond as well as Aragorn started into a barrage of questions.

"She is not the one you speck of is she? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I assure you that Idalynn is quite fine. She was indeed the one I spoke of but your reaction and concern have proven her own statements true and for the time being lifted a good deal from my mind. I believe that she is currently with Gandalf if you wish to see her you might try the dinning hall for dinner well be soon." Elrond said lightly.

Aragorn gave a small bow before leaving the room and making his way towards the dinning hall.

* * *

Idalynn and Gandalf had been walking around for a while now and Idalynn was still amazed by the endless beauty that the elvin city contained.

"Gandalf, might we perhaps see Frodo before dinner? I have not seen him since before the attack near Weathertop." Idalynn asked softly.

Gandalf smiled and nodded as he turned to lead her towards the room where Frodo was healing. Frodo was deep in sleep when they arrived. Idalynn kneeled down next to the bed and gently started to look over his injury. Gandalf watched almost mesmerized as Idalynn's elegantly slender hands gently and gracefully examined Frodo's shoulder; being ever so careful so as not to disturb the hobbit from his much needed rest.

"It's a very good job. Lord Elrond must be very skilled." Idalynn stated as she rose from the bedside.

"That he is. One of the best infact. You are familiar with the art of healing I assume."

"Yes. I was studying and practicing in the place where I last resided." Idalynn said in quite a factual manner."

"Do you miss you home?" Gandalf asked quietly.

"Not really, but than again I can't recall ever living in a place long enough to truly have any reason to miss it." Idalynn said a little saddened.

"Is that so?" Gandalf said sitting down in the chair next to Frodo.

"I guess you could say that I've lived a very nomadic life. My birth parents disappeared after I was born. So I was tossed around from place to place for awhile. When I was five I entered into my first real family situation. But Alec, Elisabeth and their unborn baby all died when I was twelve."

"If I ever missed anything in my life I would be them. But some things you just have to let go or else they'll haunt you for the rest of your life. In fact I quite glad that I'm away from the last place that I called home. The people who cared for me there only sought to use me as a tool in order to elevate their own social standing and wealth. They assumed that I was to naive and innocent to know what they where trying to accomplish through me; but I knew, I knew from the second day that I lived with them what it was they wanted." Idalynn said a little anger entering into her soft voice as she spoke.

"Well as you said there are some things that you need to put behind you." Gandalf said as he took a puff from the pipe he had lit while Idalynn was specking.

"I did say that didn't I." Idalynn said with a small smile. Idalynn wrapped her arms around her stomach as she looked out the window at the multicolored sun set. Idalynn's back was facing Gandalf and as she wrapped her arms around herself Gandalf noticed something on her right shoulder. His old gray eyes widened as he realized what it was.

'_A ten point star; is it possible that she is the light out of the darkness. I should discuss this with Elrond; she may be able to help us.' _Gandalf thought as he watched Idalynn stare out at the evening sky.

"Perhaps we should be on our way, Idalynn. Dinner shall be starting soon." Gandalf said rising from his seat.

Idalynn turned from the window and followed the wizard out of the room. As they entered the dinning room several minutes later Idalynn was ambushed once again by hobbits.

"Idalynn!" Merry and Pippin cried in unison as they launched themselves onto her.

"We missed you so much." Pippin said; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Yeah, we were really worried that something terrible happened to you when we couldn't find you." Merry said hugging Idalynn's other side.

"Missed you as well and I am sorry that I worried you but could you please let up a little I still need to breath." Idalynn said taking a breath as the two hobbits released her.

Gandalf laughed gently as the two hobbits each grabbed hold of one of Idalynn's hands and pulled her towards the table forcing her to sit between them. Idalynn looked around the room to see who else was there. There were only a few others sitting at the table. Arewn, Sam and Gandalf were seated across from Merry, Pippin and herself. Further down the long table were a few other elves that she didn't know and the two twin elves that she had met earlier.

The twins were looking at her as though they couldn't quite make up their minds about her while the other elves down that end were glaring at her as if she were the epitome of evil it self. Idalynn simply smile kindly and nodded her head in greeting. Idalynn didn't quite catch what one of them mumbled as they looked down at their plates quickly as if afraid to make direct eye contact.

The hobbits not being able to wait any longer started eating. As the hobbits ate Idalynn and Arewn started talking about some of the things that Idalynn had learned throughout her life. Both women halted their conversation as Aragorn entered the dinning hall; he was followed shortly by Elrond.

Idalynn smiled at the sight of the ranger; for the first time since meeting him he was clean and she was happy to see that he was unharmed. Idalynn looked away as Aragorn smiled back a little blush coming to her cheeks. Not much talking got done by anyone other than Merry and Pippin who started to ramble on and on about almost nothing while the others ate. When Idalynn finished her dinner she excused herself and quickly left the room. A pain started in her head as she walked through the hallways. As the pain grew Idalynn found herself dizzy and stumbling out into the night air.

Grabbing hold of a stone column for balance Idalynn brought her right hand to her head. Under the fabric of the dress the markings on her arm were glowing an electric blue. Blue sparks of energy started to crackle around Idalynn as a cold voice suddenly entered her mind.

"_You can't fight me forever Idalynn,"_ it whispered with malice.

"_One day, one way or another I will have you." _

"No, I won't let you." Idalynn responded a little afraid and angered at the same time.

"_You can try to resist but you can't succeed, it is your nature and I will make you see it." _It roared in her head.

"NO" Idalynn screamed.

Idalynn felt a surge of energy pulse through her arm and than in an instant it was all gone with only a semi-familiar tingle running through her arm.

"Idalynn, are you alright?"

Idalynn turned her head in the direction of the strangely calming voice. Idalynn found herself sating into Aragorn's shimmering grey eyes.

"Yes, Aragorn I'm fine." Idalynn replied pushing the last remnants of the strange encounter away from her and straitening to her full height which was still a few inches shorter than Aragorn.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you scream." He said concerned, as he stepped closer to her.

"No, I'm fine really."

"You look tired." He stated as he stepped still closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Idalynn instinctively pulled away her arm was still very tender from the energy surge and the weight of his large hand was painful.

"You know you're I am kind of tired I should get back to my room." Idalynn said before pushing past him. He had looked hurt when she pulled away and Idalynn wasn't up to explaining why she had.

Idalynn wasn't sure why but she had run back to her room. She leaned against the door bringing her hand back to her head. Her mind was foggy causing her to be confused and disoriented. Idalynn quickly change into a night gown that hung in the wardrobe before crawling into the bed. Taking a few deep breathes Idalynn slowly closed her eyes falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**

**BlackWings**


	9. Disscussions and a Council

**Disclaimer: All characters in association with LOTR belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N:** Thank for your reviews on the last chapter. I don't have anything else to say so heres the next chapter please Enjoy!

* * *

The Purest Light

Chapter 9: Discussions and a Council

* * *

Gandalf sat next to Frodo's bed as the hobbit slept. He sat quietly, smoking his pipe as he pondered the situation at hand. Elrond soundlessly entered the room to check on Frodo.

"What burdens your mind Master Gandalf?" Elrond asked a few minutes later.

"The Lady Idalynn." Gandalf replied as he rested his hands and pipe in his lap.

"I believe that she may have a deeper connection to the ring than we realize." Gandalf continued.

"How so?" Elrond asked; his curiosity growing.

"When I spoke with her yesterday, I asked her how it was that she could feel Frodo. She told me that it was as if something was connecting them. Also, from the information that I received from Aragorn and the hobbits it seems that Idalynn was away from them when the Nazgul attacked. Yet Idalynn was still attacked; why would they go out of their way to attack someone if that person didn't have any connection to Sauron or the ring?"

"I see your point Gandalf." Elrond paused for a moment.

"Interesting, I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Didn't see what Elrond?"

"Lady Idalynn's injury was caused by a Nazgul blade yet as far as I have seen she has not suffered little if any affects of the black poison. How is that possible?"

"I think it may be because she is the light out of the darkness." Gandalf stated.

"How did you come to that?" Elrond asked, once again curious.

"By way of something that was missed when her right arm was first seen. On the back of her shoulder there is a star with an unusual number of points."

Elrond raised an eyebrow in slight shock as realization dawned.

"Is it possible?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"I believe that it is; but I am not sure how much Idalynn knows or understands about any of this it might give us all some insight in the matter if she were to attend the council."

"We can't force her to come but I might give her the choice of whether or not to attend."

Their conversation was cut short as Frodo began to rouse from his sleep.

* * *

Idalynn walked quietly through the house looking for the library that she had noticed the other day. Reading or music always helped her relax. Idalynn was upset and nervous about what had happened the night before. The words that she was almost sure were from Sauron still lightly echoed in her head.

'It's not true is it? Is darkness really in my nature? Am I truly to be a slave to the shadow?' Idalynn thought to herself as she wandered through the hallways.

"No. I shouldn't think like that." She said out loud clenching her right hand into a fist.

"Doubt is the first step to failure, and faith and trust in ones self are the first steps to success." She said trying to encourage herself. It helped but only a little.

Idalynn wasn't having much success finding the library she was sure she had seen so she decided to just get some fresh air outdoors instead. When Idalynn found her way outside the sun was high in the sky giving a bright warm glow to everything around her. The sound of houses brought her attention around the corner on her right. From the balcony she watched as four light haired elves dismounted swiftly from their horses; one of them looked up at her but before Idalynn got too good a look at his face she was suddenly being pulled away by two very excited hobbits that were chattering on about how Frodo was awake.

* * *

"Frodo it is so wonderful to see you awake." Idalynn exclaimed as she bent down to embrace the small hobbit.

"Don't ever do that again Frodo Baggins it's not nice to scare people." She said with a mock sternness. The other three hobbits laughed as she jokingly shook her finger at him.

"I don't plan on ever doing anything like that again." Frodo replied.

Sam took Frodo's arm and stared leading him towards an elderly hobbit in the garden Idalynn was about to follow when she was called upon.

"Lady Idalynn may I speak with you a moment?" Elrond asked from the doorway.

"Of course Lord Elrond."

"Lady Idalynn, tomorrow I am holding a very special council of great importance Gandalf and I would like for you to attend."

Idalynn just nodded slowly unsure of what she should say.

"If you chose to attend it will be held at noon tomorrow and I will have Arwen show you to the meeting place. If you'll excuse me I have some guests that I must see too." He said before walking away.

Idalynn remained were she stood for a moment before calmly walking away from where the hobbits had congregated near an older hobbit named Bilbo, in hopes of finding the library.

It took a while but Idalynn finally located the library. She soon found what she was looking for which was a book (in a language that she could read) about the basic history of Middle Earth. Sitting down in a large chair she started reading pushing the world around her completely out of perspective. Hours passed before she was suddenly pulled from her book.

"Milady," the servant said trying to gain Idalynn's attention.

"Yes?" Idalynn replied a little startled by the sudden presence.

"It is very late in the evening perhaps you should return to your room for some rest."

"Really, I must have lost track of the time. How late is it?"

"It is just passed 11 milady."

"Oh, well thank you for informing me," Idalynn said as she stood. Looking down at the book in her hands Idalynn looked over at the servant girl that had now started cleaning the room.

"Can I borrow this please?" She asked indicating to the book.

"Of course milady."

"Thank you, good night." Idalynn said as she opened the large door to the hallway.

Idalynn walk slowly down the hall in the direction of her room, contemplating all the things that she had read so far from the book in her hands. She heard the clash of metal hitting the stone floor in the room to her right. Turning to investigate she entered a fair sized room covered in painted tapestries. The walls told the story of Sauron and the last battle for Middle Earth. Idalynn recognized it from having just read most of it over the passed few hours.

She noticed Aragorn picking something up and placing it back on a cloth covered pedestal. Walking up to him she spoke calmly and with concern trying to ease the feeling that she was getting from him.

"Aragorn, what's wrong." She asked as she gently reached up to touch his shoulder.

Aragorn turned to look at her; he had just barely noticed her enter the room a few moments before.

"Nothing," he murmured in reply.

His saddened grey eyes were down cast and a weary expression marred his relatively hansom face. The same sadness in his eyes crept across Idalynn's features as she seemed to take on his emotions.

"No, it's not nothing. Please Aragorn tell me what's wrong."

Aragorn looked up into her concerned eyes, remaining silent as their contrasting eyes connected. As they connected Idalynn suddenly saw deep into him.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" she said softly. Aragorn stared at her a little surprised as she continued.

"You're afraid of the Darkness. You're afraid that the darkness in your past will consume you forcing you into the fate of those before you."

"How do you know this?"

"We share a similar fear you and I. the only difference is that I don't know all of my past. I don't know where I truly come from or what the darkness of my past is really capable of."

"It must be difficult at times not knowing something like that." He said a little sympathy I his hushed voice.

"Sometimes, but I can't let it rule me. I must believe that I will prevail over it or else it will consume me. Doubt is the first step to failure." Idalynn replied. Her words laced some of the confidence that she normally spoke with, as if she truly believed what she said but still found her self falling at times.

Aragorn smiled as her gentle words embedded themselves in his memory.

"I wish I had your confidence." He said lightly.

"Yeah, me too." She said jokingly trying to raise their mood. He laughed gently at her comment.

"I didn't see you at lunch or dinner. Where were you?" he asked.

"Learning," Idalynn stated indicating to the book that she had clutched to her chest. Aragorn nodded his head in understanding.

"It's late and I should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Aragorn." Idalynn said before she started to head to her room.

"Wait Idalynn, where did you learn that name?" he asked the question had been eating at him for a while now.

Idalynn had stopped when he said her name it always sounded different coming from him than from others.

"I kind of, sort of read it from your mind." She replied a little hesitantly. His face wore a shocked expression.

"How…" he started but was quickly cut of by Idalynn.

"I don't know how it happened. I didn't even realize that I had done anything until a couple of days after I did it." She said before leaving the room.

Aragorn stood there alone in the room for a little bit accepting what Idalynn had said, before he to left to get some rest.

* * *

Idalynn sat at the vanity table in her room staring off into space not even noticing Arwen enter the room.

"Are you alright Lady Idalynn?" Arwen asked noticing her vacant look.

"Um, oh yeah I'm fine." Idalynn said a little startled as she snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" Idalynn asked.

"Father asked me to help you get ready for the council later this morning. If you have decided to go that is."

"Right the council. Yes I'm going to attend." Idalynn said still slightly spaced out.

"Than let's get you ready. I have brought a dress for you to wear." Arwen said kindly as she laid a glamorous dress out on the bed.

Idalynn gently picked up the dress as if it would crumble if she was to rough with it and moved behind the divider to change. It made from a silky, satin type fabric, cream colored for the skirt and bodice portions. The sleeves were a pale silver blue and belled only a little after the elbow. The color from the main dress bled into the sleeves in long twisting Celtic style vines, while the silver blue did the same over most of the bodice.

"You look marvelous Idalynn." Arwen said cheerfully as Idalynn stepped around the divider.

'It might look better once it's done up." Idalynn said. Arwen smiled stepping forward to tie up the back of the dress.

Idalynn sat back down at the vanity and Arwen picked up the brush. After brushing out her hair Arewn pinned it up on top of her head before placing a silver circlet on Idalynn's head. She than rearranged Idalynn's dark hair so that a few of her soft curls fell down overtop the circlet.

Idalynn started growing nervous as she looked in the mirror.

"Maybe I shouldn't be going; I mean really what does this council have to do with me." Idalynn said trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Idalynn I think that you know that this council has far more to do with you than you want to realize. Don't worry there is little you need to simply sit there and listen to a bunch of males talk and if one is being and idiot which may happen often make sure to inform him." Arwen said quite cheerfully. Idalynn released a small laugh at Arewn's comment. Releasing a deep breath Idalynn put on a small smile.

"Alright lead the way."

* * *

"This is as far as I go. The council is just over there and they should be starting soon. You will be fine go-on." Arwen said indicating for Idalynn to keep moving down the corridor.

"Thank you Arwen for your help this morning."

"You are most welcome Idalynn." Arewn replied before turning and going back the way they had come.

Idalynn released another deep breath and moved on towards the council. She exited into the outdoors and turned a corner. She stopped as she found herself before an area filled with many chairs all but one was occupied.

The area had gone suddenly silent as Idalynn came into view. Even though Gandalf was sure she could feel the eyes of many men directed at her she did not show any nervousness. Her brilliant eyes landed on Frodo sitting next to Gandalf. The voice of Lord Elrond broke the silence.

"Lady Idalynn I am glad that you decided to accept my invitation and join us we are just about to begin if you would kindly take your seat." He said motioning to the seat between Frodo and himself.

Idalynn nodded and moved across the arena to her seat. It was quiet again till she sat down than Elrond opened the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been called her to discuss the threat of Mordor. None can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Frodo stood and lightly placed and gold ring on the pedestal in the middle of the arena. The warmth drained from Idalynn as a dark shadow started to creep over her.

"No" Idalynn murmured as she felt the ring pull at her. Frodo, Gandalf and Elrond were the only ones that heard her speak they all turn to look at her. Idalynn was frozen in her seat, Gandalf and Elrond noticed the silver slowly drain from her eyes to be replaced by a cold darkness. Idalynn's breathing increased rapidly as she tried to force her eyes a way from the ring Galadriel's words running through her mind.

'Shadra and the ring of power are both things of darkness they will be drawn to each other.'

Idalynn was finally able to pull away as Frodo touched her arm.

"Idalynn are you ok?" he asked

"Yes Frodo I'm fine." Idalynn said as calmed her mind and placed and invisible barrier between herself and the ring.

Across the arena Aragorn had also noticed the effect the ring seemed to have on Idalynn.

"It is a gift, why not use this ring," a man said suddenly bringing Idalynn's attention to him.

"No Boromir of Gondor it is a curse." Idalynn said a dark echo trailing her voice, "it is evil and evil only answers to evil."

"Is that so and what would a women know of such a matter." Boromir said putting emphasis on the fact that she was a girl.

"Unfortunately not as much as I would like."

"Hum, leave it to a woman to give advice and not be able to back it up." Boromir said smugly.

Idalynn's eyes hardened, "What did you just say?" she asked coldly as she started to stand.

"Sit down Idalynn," Aragorn said noticing the anger in her eyes, before turning his attention to Boromir.

"She is right Boromir the ring has no other master than Sauron."

"You ranger know probably just as much about this as the woman. Who are you to correct me?"

"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, last descendant of Isildur and Chief of the Dunedain." Elrond said in defense of Aragorn.

"So this is the heir of Isildur. Gondor has no king or the need for one." Boromir said before reclaiming his seat.

"None the less the ring is all together evil and cannot be used by any of us here." Gandalf said getting everyone back on track.

"You have but one choice the ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Cried the dwarf Gimli as he moved to strike the ring with his axe.

Gandalf looked over as Frodo flinched and Idalynn cried out in pain grabbing hold of her head as she sunk down into her chair.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here posses. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade." Said Elrond.

"One cannot just walk into Mordor. There is evil there that does not sleep and even the air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Stated an 'all knowing' Boromir.

"Had you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said the ring must be destroyed." said a fairly angry elf that had risen to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do It." cried Gimli in an outrage. In a matter of seconds all but two of those gathered were arguing.

"Idalynn are you sure your ok?" Frodo asked.

"I will be Frodo, I will be."

The two looked over at the group of feuding men before their eyes drifted to the ring. A prolonged moment seemed to pass for both of them, an unusual calling welling up in both of them. Idalynn turned her head to look at Frodo.

"You know must be done." she said to him.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to do it."

"Don't be, I will help you Frodo in any way I possibly can."

Frodo looked at Idalynn as she spoke an encouraging smile on her enchanted face. Pushing himself to his feet he shouted.

"I will take it." "I will take it."

The arena grew very quiet as all eyes turned to Frodo.

"I will take it, although I fear I don't know the way."

"I will help you to bare this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as I may be yours to bare." Said Gandalf, stepping from the group to stand behind the hobbit.

Idalynn stood quickly from her chair and crouched down next to him so that their eyes met.

"As I promised to you just a moment ago I will go with you and help you in any way that it is possible for me." She placed a hand on his shoulder rising to stand next to Gandalf.

Aragorn stepped forward from his place in the crowed and kneeled before Frodo.

"By my life or death if I can protect you I will. You have my sword." He pledged.

"And you have my bow." Said the elf Legolas, as he stepped forward.

"And my axe as well." Gimli called out moving up next to Legolas a new axe already in his hands.

"Well," said Boromir as he looked around, "you seem to carry the fate of us all little one. If this is truly the will of the council than, Gondor shall see it done."

Idalynn noticed something with her enhanced senses and leaned over to whisper to Gandalf.

"The number of hobbits in this arena is about to start multiplying."

Before he could ask what she meant Sam burst forth from behind a bush.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me."

"Indeed it seems highly impossible to even separate you." Elrond said a little amused.

"Hey we're coming to." Shouted Pippin as he leapt from his hiding place.

"Yeah your have to take us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry stated as stood in front of Frodo.

"Any way you'll need more people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippin said.

Merry gave him a good smack up side the head and Idalynn laughed as she leaned down next to his ear.

"I'm not sure that you're included in that category Pip." She said quietly.

Elrond let his eyes wonder over the ten people standing together before him.

"Very well you ten shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great," said Pippin enthusiastically, "where are we going?"

Gandalf groaned at Pippin's stupidity and merry gave him another smack. Idalynn burst out in a very sweet, musical laughter. Her light spreading out around her filling everyone with a feeling of joyous, delight.

* * *

**Please Review  
-BlackWings-**


	10. Don't make me hate you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any prouduct of LOTR that was created by J.R.R.Tolkien.**

A/N: Thanks for tuning in everyone. I know this Chapter is a little short but i just got back from a trip to Calgary and wrote it within a few hours. I hope that there aren't to many mistakes, I did edit it but you never know i might have missed something.

**

* * *

**

The Purest Light

Chapter 10: Don't make me hate you

* * *

The dark stone floor was like ice under Idalynn's bare feet. She rubbed her arms as a bone chilling wind brushed passed her. Idalynn looked around her afraid of were she knew she was. She was standing on the familiar plateau where she had first met Shadra. A place of cold stone and darkening mists, a place were light did not exist.

"Feeling weak Idalynn?" an all too familiar voice mocked from out of the darkness.

"Of course you are. You've always been weak." Shadra taunted as she slightly moved in closer to Idalynn.

"I'm not weak" Idalynn shuddered as Shadra's cold, darkness engulfed her.

Shadra shoved Idalynn roughly against a wall. Idalynn winced in pain as her back connected with the cold, hard stone wall. She opened her eyes only to stare into Shadra's just mere inches from her face. Through her peripheral vision Idalynn could see a dangerously, deadly hand placed on each side of her head; boxing her in against the wall.

"Yes you are. No matter what you say you'll always just be weak and afraid." Shadra said with malice, her dark voice echoing in Idalynn's ears.

Idalynn shuddered and turned away from Shadra, closing her eyes as tight as possible Idalynn wished for the dream to end; the plateau to disappear and to simply wake up.

"You're pathetic; you can't just wish me away. I will always be here. The only thing keeping you here thought is a failing barrier preventing me from taking over our physical body." Sneering angrily Shadra grabbed hold of Idalynn's neck Shadra lifted Idalynn off the ground dragging her back against the rough wall.

"But soon I will be able to break that barrier and than you and all the little friends you're making will die, slowly and painfully under my domination of Middle Earth." Shadra smirked darkly as she choked Idalynn, the markings around her arm starting to turn blue.

Idalynn's eyes narrowed in anger as she looked down at Shadra. Slowly raising her hand she wrapped her delicate fingers around Shadra's wrist. The markings on her right arm began to shimmer a dazzling pure white. Very painfully she spoke.

"No you won't. I won't let you."

"Yeah, right like you could stop me and father, his ring gives me power, by trying to destroy it you'll only destroy yourself." With those as her final words Shadra slammed Idalynn into the stone wall with a stinging blast of energy.

Idalynn cried out in pain as she woke violently from her sleep, breathing heavily Idalynn got out of the bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and her evening gown was sticking to her. Moving towards the wardrobe she opened it and looked over its contence. Spotting her own original clothing at the bottom she picked them up and stripped of the night gown. Tearing of the ripped lower midsection off her black top she pulled on the single sleeved shirt that now rested just above her belly button. She than pulled on her black shorts. Moving over to the water basin in the corner of the room Idalynn splashed her face with the cool water before leaving her room for the calming serenity of Elrond's gardens.

* * *

Idalynn sat cross legged in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. The early morning sun warming her revealed skin; the sweet fragrant air calming her shaking nerves. Her meditative state opened her senses to her surroundings as she slowly worked through her clouded mind.

Not too much later Idalynn suddenly became alert as senses notified her of some one approaching, not feeling like being seen at the moment Idalynn quickly swung into the tree that she had been sitting under.

Moments later Aragorn, Legolas came into view; on route to the practice fields, Boromir following behind them.

"…and you haven't seen her at all this morning?" she heard Legolas say.

"I wonder what freighted her so to make her scream like that. My room is on the other side of the house and I still heard her clear as a bell." Aragorn said appearing very concerned.

"If I may say so Aragorn it sounded more like she was in pain rather than frightened." Legolas stated.

"Perhaps the dammed woman tripped on the fringe of her night dress or was frightened of a sudden bug or shadow. I have seen many women cry out over such insignificant things." Boromir budded in. he stopped walking underneath where Idalynn was crouching, hidden away in the trees dense foliage.

"Why do you speak of her in such a way Boromir, when you know nothing of her?" Aragorn asked him as they too sopped and turned t face a smug looking Boromir.

"She is an impudent girl what more is there to know. She is just like every other woman in the race of men. Weak, foolish, cowardly, unwise and completely unreasonable. Knowing nothing and good for nothing, except for perhaps for bearing sons. She is useless and will be nothing but a burden on this journey."

Idalynn's eyes narrowed dangerously. A deep anger had been building in her since Boromir had first come into view and ear shot. Her despise for the man flooded through her already clouded mind, irrationalizing her judgment.

Aragorn was about to retort Boromir's comment when a dagger was suddenly being held against Boromir's throat.

"I may be a 'dammed' woman Boromir Lord of Gondor but I am far, very far from what you just said." Idalynn said. She was standing behind him with his own dagger pressed to his throat. Boromir was about to comment when Idalynn cut him off.

"Do not presume to know anything about me. Now listen very, very carefully because this will be your only warning. I have only EVER hated six people in my life time and none of them are very happy at this point in time. You Lord Boromir are on a short path going off a very steep cliff. Don't make me hate you or else you'll end up on the wrong side of a very sharp sword."

As Aragorn and Legolas looked at Idalynn's eyes they noticed the sliver in them being shadowed over by a chilling darkness.

"You are warning me girl," Boromir retorted with a hint of amusement in his rugged voice, "do you even know how to use that dagger your holding? I doubt you do."

Idalynn's despise for Boromir was growing with his every word.

"Oh but Master Boromir," Idalynn said sweetly playing the part of an insolent girl that Boromir had assigned to her, "I am very well aquatinted with how to use this weapon. Would you like me to demonstrate." She continued returning her tone to the dark, warning tone she had been using.

Not giving him a chance to comment she flung the dagger without looking directly between Aragorn and Legolas's heads embedding three inches of the six inch blade in the tree behind them. All there men gulped in shock. She hadn't even look, her eyes were still locked on Boromir. Grabbing hold of his wrist she twisted and flipped him suddenly onto his back.

Boromir groaned as he suddenly came in contact with the ground. As his eyes refocused he gapped at her appearance as she stood beside him. None of them had ever seen a woman in public wearing such clothing as she was. Her clothing accented her lushes' curves and showed off her toned muscles and flawless skin.

Placing her hand on her hip Idalynn eyes lightened and her tone calmed.

"I'm no ordinary woman. Take heed of my warning Boromir for you will receive no other." She said before she turned to walk away.

"Oh and Boromir the next time you want to insult someone behind their make sure that they can't hear you." She teased lightly as she walked back toward the main house.

* * *

Please Review!

**-BlackWings-**


	11. Let me help you

A/N: Thanks fro reading. Sorry it's been a while but i was on vacation and than my computer got a virus so it's not my fault but i hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And **thank you** to all who reviewed last time.

**Disclaimer: I only own Idalynnand Shadra. so far. **

* * *

The Purest Light

Chapter 11: Let me help you

* * *

Aragorn sat in the gardens as the sun went down. Watching the sky change colors as the sun disappeared over the horizon. One thing on his mind; Idalynn. She was so different from anyone else that he had ever met before. So full of life and light yet at times it's as if an unthinkable darkness is slowly consuming her. Drowning her in pain and doubt. 

"I wish that there was some way I could help her." he said out loud.

"Help who?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Aragorn turned to look at Arwen as she came and sat beside him.

"Idalynn, when you look at her she's confident on the outside but if you look at her long enough you can see her eyes shadow as if she's lost and afraid." He said in a distant manner.

"Maybe she is. There is much that we don't know about her."

"I just wish that I could help her." Aragorn said, more to himself than to Arwen.

"Perhaps if she knew that help was being offered she would accept it." Arwen said placing her hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked, turning to face Arwen, "what do you know about Idalynn?"

"What I may know about her life may be better if you ask her for yourself. What I have observed from her is that she is afraid; she's afraid of loss. From the little she has told me about herself it seems that every one that she has ever cared for has either died or has betrayed her in some way."

"But you should go talk to her for yourself. It is up to her what you know or don't know about her." Arwen finished softly encouraging her adopted sibling to go and find Idalynn.

Patting his shoulder once, Arwen stood and left Aragorn to his own thoughts.

* * *

Idalynn stood in the library. She had gone and changed after her encounter with Boromir that morning. Idalynn had been in the library ever since and had no recognition of how much time had passed. She took no notice of the room darkening around her as the candles and lamps that illuminated it grew dimmer. She just stood there with a book in her hand and many others scattered on the table in front of her. Idalynn's silver hazel eyes looked up from the book in her hands before quickly returning to reread the last paragraph. As she read she slowly lowered herself into the chair next to her. 

'_As Sauron disrupted the balance_, _so the Valar restored it. For the world exists in balance and when balanced at peace it rests. The world will rebalance if disrupted by too much hate. A divine light against a profound darkness will return the world to a restful state. A barrier of light exists protecting the world from the dark until such a time as the peaceful state may be returned with the dark unbalance no longer in sight.'_

'A barrier' she thought as she slowly closed the book and leaned forward over the table resting her head in her hands.

"Am I the balance?" she asked herself quietly. Before breaking down in a fit of confusion.

"Oh god I don't know any more. I don't know anything. I don't know who or what I am. I never knew or understood anything." She said coldly to herself, tears of pain and confusion welling up in the eyes.

"I can't do this Galadriel," Idalynn cried out slight anger in her voice, "I'm not strong enough." She continued quietly letting her drift down to rest on the dark wood table.

"Not strong enough to do what?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

Idalynn jumped as the voice registered in her jumbled mind. She quickly composed herself as she turned to meet the grey eyes that she knew awaited her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just forget about it." Idalynn said still a little shaken from her breakdown.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. Look at you, your shaking." he said concerned as he moved closer.

"No really it's nothing, just some personal matters and I'm still a little shaken from the dream I had last night." Idalynn said while rubbing her arms.

Aragorn stopped right in front of Idalynn and put his hands on her upper arms. Idalynn closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself as his touch spread warmth through her upper body. As Aragorn watch her close her eyes he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Let me help you Idalynn." he said quietly as he absent mindedly stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

Idalynn's mind came back to reality and she suddenly noticed what was happening. She hesitantly raised her delicate hands and placed them on his chest, before slowly pushing herself away from him.

"I don't think that's possible." She said calmly. She kept her eyes on the floor for the moment as she collected herself from being away from him touch.

Aragorn's senses returned as her warmth left him and her words registered in his mind.

"Why not?" he asked noticing that she wasn't looking at him as she spoke.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to get you involved." She said mutedly, finally collecting enough nerve to look him in the face.

Aragorn noticed the fear and pain distinctively showing in her eyes as responded to his question. He stepped closer to her as he asked another.

"What if I want to be involved?"

Idalynn was struck silent by his question, and just stood in her place looking deeply into his concerned grey eyes. As far as she could remember no one had ever show this much interest in her before. It was like he could see through the façade that had surrounded her since she had first started having her dreams. Not even Alec and Elizabeth had been able to do that. Idalynn suddenly noticed that he was closing in on her again.

Not really knowing what it was that had happened before Idalynn very hesitantly took a step back from him and bumped into the table behind her.

"Please, Aragorn this is just something that I need to do on my own. Please just try and understand that." She replied softly. Her eyes locked with his.

Aragorn looked into her eyes as if locked in place unable to move his from hers. His body shuddered as she said his name.

"I understand. But if you ever need help know that I'm right here." He whispered gentling as the two of them seemed to be instinctively drawing closer.

Idalynn felt herself being pulled towards the very hansom man before her and this time having nowhere to go she didn't resist it.

"Aragorn what's happening?" Idalynn whispered back as Aragorn's hand snaked over her shoulder.

"I 'm not sure." He said gently, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"That makes two of us." Idalynn joked just as their lips grazed each others gently.

Control on both ends was slipping fast; as they pulled closer together slowly deepening the kiss.

Realization dawned very suddenly and the two pulled away from each other as the doors to the library opened.

* * *

HeHe. Please Review. 

-BlackWings-


	12. Before the Dawn

A/N: Sorry it's short but here it is anyway.

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. **

* * *

The Purest Light

Chapter 12: Before the Dawn

* * *

The room was silent as Elrond and Gandalf walked into the library. Their conversation halted as they felt the unusual tension filling the room. Both of them raised an eyebrow at the sight before them. Aragorn and Idalynn stood very close together in the center area of the room. Idalynn was flushed and breathing quickly. Her eyes were still locked with his, her eyes flicked over to look at the two that had just entered the room.

Idalynn took off at full speed pushing past Elrond and Gandalf who hadn't moved from the doorway. They had just enough time to slide out of the way before she plowed through.

"Aragorn, what happened here?" Elrond asked a little concernedly.

"I don't know." Aragorn replied, still quite dazed from the recent events.

Turning suddenly he quickly left through the small side door to his right.

"What do you suppose happened?" Gandalf asked as he walked into the room stopping at the table still covered with the books Idalynn had been reading. He looked them over as Elrond slowly moved forward considering carefully what he had seen.

"I'm not sure Gandalf, but it seemed to have them both severely distracted."

"Idalynn has an interesting choice in reading material." Gandalf noted as he picked up one of the books on the table.

"Yes it would appear she does." Elrond replied as he too looked over the books on the table. One book caught his attention; it was separate from the others. He picked it up and looked it over before handing it to Gandalf.

"A very interesting choice." Elrond said as Gandalf took the book his old eyes widening as he read the spine.

* * *

Idalynn walked through the hall ways towards the kitchens as her stomach made groaning noises of complaint. Having missed every meal that day she was starving. The cheerful voices of the hobbits soon found it's way to her as she neared the kitchen. Just the thought of the generally carefree creatures made her smile, allowing her to forget about the 'shouldn't have been' kiss with Aragorn. She opened the door to see four hobbits and a dwarf sitting and of course eating a table in the corner of the room.

Pippin turned in his seat as the door opened. He smiled even more than he had been as he noticed it was Idalynn that was walking through the door.

"Hello Idalynn." he said happily.

"Hello pip. So is this dinner or supper?" she asked joking about the number of meals that the hobbits ate pre day.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Pippin retorted. "And it's supper," he said before turning back to his food.

Idalynn laughed openly as he went back to eating.

"Idalynn come sit down, there still some food here if you would like some." Frodo said very mannerly, motioning to the seat next to him.

"Thank you, I'm famished." She said as she sat down.

Pulling a plate towards her, Idalynn started nibbling on the various foods adorning the table. She half listened to the conversation going on around her, but soon found herself slipping into her own thoughts.

Time lost all meaning to Idalynn as the last few moments with Aragorn ran through her mind over and over again. A tug on her arm brought her back into reality.

"Idalynn are you alright?" Sam asked from across the table.

Idalynn looked around her noticing that all the other table occupants where also looking at her.

"Ya know I think I should go to bed. I didn't get much rest last night."

"I will see all of you tomorrow morning at the city gate. Goodnight." Idalynn said getting up from the table and quickly leaving the kitchen area.

* * *

Going to bed was the last thing on her mind, for she knew that if she slept than Shadra would just take opportunity to torture her and that was the last thing wanted to do. Lost in a clouded emptiness Idalynn barely noticed that she had walked deep into the forests surrounding the Elvin city. Idalynn closed her eyes and breathed deep taking in the sweet scents of the plants around her. Opening her eyes Idalynn felt herself calming. A small pool of clear water lay not too far ahead of her. A gap in the tree tops allowed the bright moon light to glitter down into the surrounding area.

Removing the slippers from her feet Idalynn slowly waded fully dressed into the crystal pool. Taking no notice of how cold it was she let the smooth, gentle waters relax her mind and body. The light weight fabric of her powder-blue dress clung to her skin as she lay on her back in the cool water. As she seemed to float on the water her mind went into a meditative state, releasing her from all of her troubles.

* * *

Hours had passed since Idalynn had begun her meditation. She was now moving soundlessly through the city grounds. It was well passed the midnight hour leaving everyone save for Idalynn asleep. A strong determination was slowly building in her eyes. The stars above her provided her with the light that she required to equip herself with what she would need for the journey awaiting the dawn. Using a black ribbon she pulled her hair away from her face into a high ponytail. Her dress was still damp, continuing to cling to her ivory skin as she entered the armory.

She was in control of her mind for the time being, having found that a few hours of meditation seemed to serve as good a purpose as sleep Idalynn had been successful in blocking out Shadra. The armory contained everything that she required. The walls were lined with weapons and armor. To her far left she noticed a tall cabinet that more than likely contained spare tunics.

She headed that way first. Opening the cabinet proved her assumption correct. Spare over tunics, under tunics and breeches in a variety of sizes were folded neatly before her. Scanning them all for a size closest to hers, she took one of each. Turning away from the cabinet she walked over to the other wall. Idalynn looked over the deadly weapons with a recently obtained knowing of the workings of each one. She pulled two daggers from the wall and examined them briefly in the minimal light around her. Her eye sight was keen and although it was dark she could still see rather clearly.

In a small glimmer of starlight a long sword near the entrance caught her attention. It was rather plain compared to the others around it but Idalynn wasn't looking for anything extravagant.

It was surprisingly light considering the hilt seamed to be made of silver. Idalynn tested it swiftly; the sword had exceptional balance and moved smoothly with Idalynn. Idalynn proceeded to grab two belts from the wall before leaving the armory and heading for her room.

* * *

Please Review!

-BlackWings-


	13. Journey of a Thousand Miles

A/N: Hello everyone. Now a few of you are a little against the Idalynn/Aragorn thing but un less you can give me a better idea that hasn't been over used yet then your going to have to live with what I write. If you would like to make a suggestion by all means do so in your review. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

The Purest Light

Chapter 13: Journey of a Thousand Miles

* * *

Arwen stood on her balcony watching the early morning light come up over the trees. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled before opening them. Aragorn had come to talk with her last night. He had seemed dazed and out of sorts. She smiled a sad smile at the thought of her foster brother's antics. He was so unsure of himself, so afraid that he was doomed to follow the path of his ancestors.

Arwen had immense faith in Aragorn. She always saw him as the king that he was meant to be, even if others didn't. When this war ended she would see him become the king that she believed him to be. Her father wished for her to sail to the grey havens, but she would not leave Aragorn here alone. He would need help and she would be here to give it in any way she could.

Immortal life meant little to Arwen; she loved her family more than anything and Aragorn was part of her family. She gave him a pendent that would protect him and guide him on his journey. A cool breeze swirled around her as another name came to mind.

"Idalynn." she whispered into the wind.

Idalynn would need help as well but Galadriel had told her recently that Idalynn need to start her task on her own and that help may be able to be given to her later. Arwen closed her eyes again; in less than an hour the fellowship would be leaving for Mordor.

* * *

Idalynn sat concealed in a tree watching the rest of the fellowship congregate below her. They did not know that she watched them as they came together at the gate. Her black cloak was wrapped around her with the hood up concealing most of her face from view. The sword she had found last night was securely strapped to her back easily hidden under her cloak. She wore the clothing that she had taken just a few hours before. The pants were a greenish- brown and blended in with the forest. The undershirt was a simple white tunic that came to her hips and the over-tunic was made from a dark brown leathery type material. She had on her black riding boots with one dagger in each boot.

It was almost time for them to depart as the last of the fellowship arrived. A smirk lit up Idalynn's features as Boromir spoke seemingly unable to control himself.

"So where is the little wretch that insists on coming? It would appear that she is late. Perhaps the little girl realized what she was getting herself into and decided not too come." Boromir said smugly, trying to degrade the others faith in the woman that he still viewed as useless.

"Quite the contrary Lord Boromir. It is you who are late for I have been here since dawn." Idalynn said confidently as she leapt from the tree and landed lightly in front of him.

Boromir took a step back as the young women appeared in front of him suddenly.

"What's wrong Boromir? Afraid of a little girl? I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. It would be a shame if you were to decide not to come." Idalynn taunted.

Boromir just scuffed and walked away from her. Idalynn smiled with satisfaction at her triumph over the Gondorian. She let her face go neutral as Aragorn walked up behind her.

"Idalynn I need to speak with you." he said hesitantly.

"Very well." Idalynn said calmly. As she turned to lead them away from the rest of the group Idalynn made no eye contact with Aragorn.

"Now what did you need to speak to me about?" she asked him still not making contact.

"It's about last night in the library." He started.

"Nothing happened last night that warrants the need for discussion. I suggest that you forget last night completely. We have not the time to allow such things to happen again." Idalynn said a little coldly while turning away from him.

"Look at me, look me in the eye and tell me to forget. I don't think that it is as simple as you want it to be. If you can look me in the eye and tell me to forget than just maybe." Aragorn said a little angry at Idalynn's coldness.

They stood there for a moment silent and still. Idalynn slowly started to turn; she lifted her head to look at Aragorn. He saw her trembling as she stared at him. The look in her eyes made him ache; she was in so much pain. Aragorn inwardly winced at the pain, fear and sadness that overwhelmed her silver eyes.

"Please Aragorn, just forget. I can't let you get hurt. Please just forget." She whispered through her trembling. Her whisper was so soft at times that he could hardly hear her, yet it was so full of pain it almost made him flinch.

A lone tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes and shook the pain from her mind before she started walking back to the rest of the fellowship.

"Just forget." She said as she walked away from him.

Idalynn sat down on a stone bench in the small clearing. She put her head in her hand as she regained her composure.

"Idalynn are you alright?" Frodo asked as he came and sat next to her.

"Yes Frodo. I am fine." Idalynn said putting a small smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear it." Frodo replied sounding a little distant.

"Frodo what's wrong?" she asked taking notice of his distant expressions.

"I am afraid, of what is to come. Sacred that I won't be able to complete the journey, I don't really even know where to start."

"Do not fear the future Frodo. What it has to offer it will show you in it's own due time. No one can truly know the future Frodo, because it hasn't happened yet. As for the journey; a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. You have already taken that step Frodo, all you have to do now is keep walking." Idalynn pause to let her word sink in. she looked around as Frodo considered what she said.

"Look around yourself Frodo. You see all of them," she pointed out the fellowship, "they are all with you as I am. Don't ever think that you are alone in this, for I will never let it happen. You'll never be alone." Idalynn smiled sincerely at him to let him know that what she said was true.

* * *

Gandalf smile as he heard Idalynn encouraging Frodo; he and Elrond had just arrived. They had come up behind Frodo and Idalynn in time to hear they conversation. The girl although young was strong and wise. She would be a get help on this journey.

"Friends, today is the day on which you begin a venture of the utmost importance. May your roads be safe and your journey successful. We wish you the best of luck." Elrond said solemnly.

It was a slightly blunt and strait forward way of sending them off but no one really noticed, for most had other things on their minds.

* * *

The fellowship traveled for most of the day. At this point it was fairly easy traveling because they were still inside Elvin boarders, but they all knew that soon the road was bound to get rougher. Legolas was in front, followed by Sam and Gimli. Merry and pippin were next, and then came Frodo, Gandalf and Idalynn. Boromir and Aragorn made up the rear.

The sky was getting darker as the day turned to night. The ten companions stopped in a sheltered part of the forest and made camp. Idalynn put her small pack down and began to assist Sam with dinner. After a while Sam insisted that he could handle it on his own and allowed Idalynn to sit down.

Gandalf rested next to her so that he could speak with her more easily.

"Idalynn, I have been wondering for some time where you received such a vast amount of wisdom for some one so young." He asked her.

Idalynn blushed a little at his comment.

"well even thought I have had quite a few different parents they all had one common view as the most important, and that was education." Idalynn replied.

"Is that so?" Gandalf nodded his head interested to hear more. "When did you begin your schooling? 9? 10 years old?" he asked.

"No, I started when I was about two years old." Idalynn laughed lightly.

Aragon and Legolas raised their eyebrows in surprise and Boromir was too shocked to speak.

"Two you say?"

"Yeah, when I was tow I started basic reading, writing, music and mathematics." She said still smiling at the look on Boromir's face.

"As I got older I advanced in my studies. I graduated early form school with scholarships for philosophy and medical studies on an advanced level." She said with a little pride in her voice.

"You must have studied for a long time to have achieved an advanced level." Legolas said.

"Not really. At least not as long as others, as Gandalf said I am young. I just studied harder than most." Idalynn laughed again.

"If I may ask Idalynn how old are you?" Pippin asked. Merry smacked him for asking such a personal question, while Idalynn laughed gently at the hobbits antics.

"You may ask indeed Master Took. I will be 19 in mid spring." Idalynn said.

"You are only 18 years of age?" Boromir exclaimed highly shocked.

"Yes is there a problem with that Lord Boromir?" She questioned giving him a death glare.

"No." Boromir murmured under his breath.

"Good then perhaps we should now change the subject." Idalynn suggested politely hinting that they had talked enough about her.

* * *

Conversation through out the rest of the evening was mild. They ate a light dinner before going to sleep. Idalynn no longer slept during the night. Her dreams were Shadra's door way into the outside world. And it was Idalynn's responsibility to keep her locked up for as long as possible. Idalynn climbed into a tree before letting her mind fall into a meditative state.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review!**

**-BlackWings-**


	14. A Top the White Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR or the song "I hope you dance".**

**

* * *

The Purest Light**

Chapter 14: A Top the White Rock

* * *

The group had been traveling for little over a week. They were moving along the foothills of the mountains. The hobbits were a little antsy as the fellowship stopped for a break. It was mid afternoon and no one had spoken since they broke camp that morning, and for hobbits that was something unseen. 

"Hey Merry let's sing a song. It's being so quiet today I think I'm going mad." Pippin said sitting next to his friend.

Idalynn suppressed a giggle at the though of them singing. Merry and Pippin looked up at her as she tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Merry asked.

"Nothing much, just the thought of you singing, something about it is funny." She said honestly.

"Well than if the thought of us is so funny then why don't you sing us a song?" Pippin asked a playful grin on his face.

"Oh I don't think so, for two main reasons. One: I don't really know that many songs and two: even if I did I don't sing in the first place."

"Oh sure you do." Merry said enthusiastically.

"Please just one song, any song." Pippin pleaded.

Idalynn started to shake her head when all four hobbits started to give her puppy-dog eyed pleading looks.

"Oh fine then I'll sing a song but I can guarantee that you won't recognize it." she said as she sat down in between Merry and Pippin.

Idalynn took a deep breath and let the words to the song come to her mind before she gently started singing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger_

She lightly tickled Pippin's stomach as she sang. The hobbit laughed and the whole group chuckled softly at the thought of a hobbits appetite. Idalynn closed her eyes as she continued the song, pouring her heart into what she was singing.

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

Opening her eyes she looked around at her companions but she was lost in the melody and wasn't really seeing them. As the fellowship listened, they were awe struck at the heart and truth she put into the song. It was almost as if the words of the song were her, own hopes for them. Silver light seemed to flood from her as she sang; rooting them to the rock and filling them all with a comforting warmth.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances_

_But they're worth taking_

_Lovin' might be a mistake_

_But it's worth making_

Only Gandalf seemed to notice that Idalynn's gaze shifted towards Aragorn as she sang the previous versus. As he looked between them he noticed tears in Idalynn's silver eyes.

_Don't let some hell bent heart_

_Leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out_

_Reconsider_

_Give the heavens above_

_More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who)_

_(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

Idalynn closed her eyes again and sang wholly the last part of the song.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_(Rolling us along)_

_(Tell me who)_

_(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone)_

_(Tell me who)_

_(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone)_

Idalynn opened her eyes slowly as the melody of the song washed from her mind. She smiled as she looked at the faces of the rest of the fellowship as the all seemed to be paralyzed, rooted to the white rock on witch they stood; some of them gapping at her.

"What was I that bad." She joked lightly.

The hobbits smiled and suddenly started to applaud excitedly.

"Bravo, bravo." Merry and Pippin chanted as they stood; suddenly released from her binding spell of silver light.

"Lady Idalynn you are truly gifted in many ways with the grace of elves." Legolas said warmly.

"Thank you Master Legolas, for the complement." Idalynn said timidly.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir all smiled at her as Frodo and Sam had joined in Merry and Pippin's chorus.

"Gandalf when should we continue moving?" Idalynn asked suddenly but calmly.

"Oh I believe that we can rest here for a while. The hobbits are no doubt hungry and that fact that they have yet to complain deserves rewarding." Gandalf chuckled hoarsely.

Idalynn laughed gently as the hobbits hastily started preparing food. After the hobbits had eaten Boromir took two of them off to the side and continued the fighting lessons that he had started with them a few days earlier.

The Gondorian's attitude had gotten better over the past week. He had become a little nicer, giving more respect to Idalynn as a warrior, a woman and a friend. A fact that she attributed to the seemingly strong connection that he had developed with the two happy-go-lucky hobbits; Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn watched train occasionally offering suggestions. Frodo and Sam ate slowly as they half listened to the conversation around them.

"What route will we be taking Gandalf?" Idalynn asked curiously before taking a bit of the fruit in her hand.

"We shall follow this course along the Misty Mountains for the next Forty days, than we shall turn south east towards Mordor." He said very calmly.

"If you were to ask for my opinion which I might note your not. It seems that we be taken the long way round." Gimli said grumpily.

"Gandalf I feel that I am compelled to agree with Gimli. Would it not be shorter to simply cut across the mountains?" Idalynn said.

"No my dear, the mountains carry far too much danger in them. This is the safest course." Gandalf replied sternly.

Idalynn started to nod her head in understanding when she suddenly went rigged. Her eyes unfocused as a dark tingle slowly crept up her spine. Her sudden change in behavior did not go unnoticed.

Gandalf frowned deeply at the young girl's abrupt change in behavior. He moved over to her and tried to gently shake her shoulder, but she did not move. She merely sat there frozen completely in place.

"Idalynn." he said worriedly. She did not answer him.

"Idalynn." he called again only louder.

The others looked up from what they were doing at the sound of the wizard's worried call.

"They are coming." Her voice startled them. It was low and slightly coarse, and it seemed to echo around them as she spoke.

"Who are coming? Idalynn?" Gandalf asked highly concerned.

"He can see us." She said her voice now a dark whisper. Her eyes were heavily shadowed as she looked up to the sky.

Gandalf was about to ask her who when Sam interrupted him.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to a dark mass in the distance.

"Probably just a wisp of cloud." Said Gimli trying to dismiss it and get back to Idalynn.

"No, it moves fast and against the wind." Stated Boromir.

"Crebain of Dunland." Legolas called out.

"Hide!" Gandalf cried. The fellowship moved hastily to hide themselves and their supplies. Soon all were safely hidden save for Idalynn who remained unmoved. She turned her head slowly to look at them. She sat here on her knees unable to move any further.

"Idalynn." Aragorn called out to her as she stared at them with shadowed eyes.

"Aragorn, please help me. I can't move." She whispered lowly as she visibly trembled with fright.

The Crebain drew closer as Idalynn's eyes rolled into her head and her eye lids fluttered closed. She collapsed to the ground as, Aragorn dashed from his hiding place to help her.

He quickly picked her up and once again hides while holding Idalynn protectively in his arms.

Idalynn started to spasm in his arms as the large black birds circled around them. Strider tried desperately to hold her still as she jerked violently. The Crebain flew passed after a few moments that seemed to take for ever.

The fellowship emerged from their hiding places and came over to Aragorn and Idalynn as the spasms lessoned.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked very afraid for his friend.

"I don't know." Aragon said also quite fearful.

"She just suddenly started convulse." He continued.

Idalynn moaned softly and started to wake. She placed a hand on her head as she opened her eyes. The last traces of the unusual feeling washing from her body. She looked up at the fellowship with confused eyes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You mean that you don't remember." Gandalf said warily.

A few minutes passed as Idalynn thought slowly sitting up she looked at them all. They were waiting for her answer.

"No, I don't."

* * *

**Hey all I hope that you liked the chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm out of time and this update is long over due. Thank you for reading. I will do my best to update sooner, but i can't make any promises. Shools almost over and i got lots of work to do. Again Thank you for reading and Please Review.**

**-BlackWings-**


	15. The Other View

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short. It's Idalynn's view of the last Chapter. I hope you like it. Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

The Purest Light

Chapter 15: The Other View

* * *

It changed suddenly; the world around her went cold and she quickly became numb. Soon the only thing she could feel was the darkness drawing nearer. Her eyes unfocused; the image of Gandalf slowly faded away into the darkness. 

She tried to move but was unable. She could feel tears in her eyes as the dark servants drew closer.

'I have to warn them,' she thought to herself.

"Their coming." she continued out loud, unaware that she was being heard outside the darkness.

Images flashed before her eyes quickly, most too quick for her to even get a good look at them. They stopped suddenly; remaining on one. It was of the rocks that they had stopped at to rest. Idalynn saw the whole fellowship gathered around her as she kneeled on the ground. Like a brick it struck her; she was looking through someone else's eyes.

"He can see us." she whispered.

She tried to move again as the image faded away, desperate to get out of the dark realm that she was in. she need to get back to the fellowship.

"Now, now Idalynn don't get up." Shadra's voice said from the darkness. Idalynn went rigged with fear as Shadra appeared. It wasn't the idea of Shadra that scared her but more the calm almost pleasant tone in her voice mixed with the devious smile on her lips.

As Idalynn tried to move again Shadra came and sat in front of her. Shadra's dark features hardened as she stared at Idalynn.

"You haven't been avoiding me now have you?" Shadra asked darkly.

Her fear growing Idalynn tried again to get away but she still couldn't move.

"Where are you going Idalynn?" Shadra asked in a calm neutral sort of way.

"We have some catching up to do." She continued her voice turned dark and low and her eyes hardened even more.

"Aragorn, please help me. I can't move." Idalynn whispered quietly into the abyss.

Blue energy spiraled down Shadra's arm as she reached for Idalynn. Idalynn tried to scream as Shadra's hand latched on to the neck. Pain ran through her in ice cold waves. Tears built up in her eyes as she began to lose what ever consciousness she had.

She trembled and silent tears ran down her cheeks as she fell backwards into nothing.

A wave of pain woke her, but she wasn't cold. Someone's arms were wrapped around her giving her warmth as the pain washed away.

Opening her eyes she looked up into Aragorn's. She looked at the men standing around her with confusion.

"What happened?" She asked still a little groggy and confused.

"You mean that you don't remember." Gandalf said with a wary expression.

Idalynn remembered everything that happened in the void, but that was none of their concern. What had gone on outside of it she had no idea as to what had transpired. She looked around at them all as she removed herself from Aragorn's arms. They where waiting for an answer.

Something had happened out here. The looks on their faces told her so, but she had no idea what it was. Idalynn finally replied after several minutes of thought.

"No I don't.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

-BlackWings-


	16. Encounters

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

Chapter 16: Encounters

* * *

They had turned west and were now headed up thought a pass on a mountain Gandalf called Caradhars. Idalynn was trailing behind the rest of them a little. It had been two weeks since they had left Rivendell and Idalynn hadn't slept once and she was beginning to feel the consequences. Her meditation could only do so much for her. She needed sleep but she was too afraid to take the risk.

The situation on the white rock had been a little easier to handle than she had thought. When they asked what had happened she told them that she suddenly went cold and than everything went dark. She couldn't lie to them it was part of her nature but that didn't mean that they had to know everything. From the outside her answer seemed to satisfy them but Idalynn had the feeling that they weren't.

The snow was deep and do too increasing exhaustion Idalynn was having some difficulty with getting up the part of the mountain they were on. The cold didn't help any; it made her weak and added to her exhaustion.

Aragorn tuned to look behind him and noticed Idalynn was having trouble. He frowned with concern. She looked tired which was odd for he was sure that he had seen her sleeping while he was on his watch the night before. She slipped and tumbled to the ground, when she didn't get up right away he moved back to help her.

She looked up into his face as he bent down to help her up. He inwardly gasped and almost dropped her. Her skin was pale and almost taking on a blue tint. Her dark cheery lips had faded in color. Her eyes were only half open and very red, deep purple bags rested under her eyes from an obvious lack of sleep.

As they got into a standing position Idalynn wobbled unsteadily before toppling backwards into Aragorn. Idalynn began to relax while wrapped in his strong arms as he supported her, his warmth settling her chills and aches as it enveloped her.

Idalynn blinked rapidly to clear her vision of some of the redness and the milky sleep. She couldn't fall asleep, especially since she was in such a close proximity to Aragorn. If she lost consciousness while still connected to him there was a possibility that he could be dragged into her dream world.

At the thought of him getting hurt Idalynn forced herself to push away from his comforting arms and warmth. Forcing herself to stand on her own she showed no weakness as she half smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said.

Aragorn mentally frowned with deep concern. Her smile was weak and it seemed as thought she was really almost to exhausted to even smile. He could tell that she was faking her strength; a minute ago she couldn't even stand. She was in pain and he could see it.

He opened his mouth to respond when Frodo crashed into them. Idalynn dropped to her knees while Aragorn and Frodo slid a little further in the snow.

Idalynn's eyes widened as the eye of Sauron flashed quickly before her eyes. She froze with fear as her silver eyes connected with the gold ring lying mere feet in front of her.

'_Take it.' _the all too familiar voice of Sauron whispered in her mind.

Time slowed and seconds turned to hours as Idalynn was too weak to keep him from her mind as he spoke.

'_Take it.'_ He called again.

'No' Idalynn said mentally as she trembled.

The fellowship had stopped when Frodo tumbled down the mountain side. They watched as Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. When Frodo noticed the ring was gone from his neck they saw Idalynn on her knees, trembling; her eyes transfixed on the ring and Boromir drawing nearer to them both.

'_You can't hide from me forever my child.' _He hissed.

'I can try.' Idalynn said trying to sound confident.

'_I will find you my daughter and…'_ he began but Idalynn interrupted him.

'I am not your daughter.' She said disdainfully.

'_Yes, you are child. I sired you're body from the darkness and shadow. no matter what the dammed elves did to you, you are still my child.'_ Sauron said in a possessive way so as to strengthen his claim on her. Silent tears began to brim in Idalynn's eyes as he continued.

'_When I find you child you will be punished for your disobedience.' _He continued.

'I am prepared to die.' Idalynn her voice monotonous.

Sauron laughed darkly, his evil laugh sent shivers down Idalynn's spine.

'_I have no doubt that you may think you are. You will die and my true daughter will be returned to me, you can be sure of that. But death is not to be you're punishment.'_ He said coldly.

'_I have something different in mind.'_

Images of the fellowship members flashed in her eyes. They were I pain dying before her eyes.

"No" she whispered softly out loud.

Idalynn closed her eyes as her tears poured from them, in an attempt to remove the images but it was of no use.

'_You Idalynn,'_ her name sounded like poison coming from him, _'will die slowly as you watch them die painfully.' _He laughed as a sudden pain enveloped her. She screamed as time returned to normal.

* * *

Boromir had picked up the ring and had pulled it close to him as he stood rooted to the spot. Aragorn had told him to return the ring to Frodo but he hesitated. All of them but Gandalf where watching Boromir; while Gandalf watched Idalynn. Aragorn kept an eye on her as well, glancing over to check on her every once in a while.

Tears stained her face and she was trembling with some kind of fear. Gandalf had frowned when she closed her eyes and mouthed the word 'no' for an unknown reason.

'What is happening to her?' Gandalf asked himself as he watched her.

Everyone jumped when she suddenly let out an earth shattering cry of pain. Frodo grabbed the ring from Boromir while he was distracted and Aragorn rushed to Idalynn as she screamed.

Pain raked through her body starting at her head. Idalynn put her hands over her ears and clutched her head as Sauron's dark laughter echoed in her mind. The pain and laughter receded slowly. She lay in the snows of Caradhars with no evidence that she had been in pain except for her heavy breathing. Aragorn dropped to his knees next to Idalynn and pulled her out of the snow and into his arms.

"Idalynn what happened?" he asked concerned while the others rushed over.

"The ring," Idalynn started slowly, "I could feel him in my head. There was so much pain." Idalynn cried lightly clinging to his clothing.

Idalynn stopped trembling as Aragorn's warmth penetrated deep into her body.

"Who was in your head Idalynn?" Gandalf asked still curious about what had happened to her.

Idalynn's whisper was faint and distant but they all heard her perfectly her answer shocking them completely.

"Sauron." She whispered into Aragorn's chest.

Only Idalynn noticed that Aragorn had tightened his hold around her. She smiled as more of his warmth enveloped her. She sighed in contentment as he absentmindedly stroked her shoulder with his fingers. The star tattoo on her skin sent soothing pulses of calming energy through her, relaxing her tiered body completely.

Her silver eyes fought the battle to stay open no longer as the genteelly slid closed. Her head genteelly rolled to the side, settling it self in Aragorn's shoulder as the rest of her body went limp with sleep.

* * *

Idalynn stood on the cliffs edge. The bright sun light shawn down on the waters causing them to sparkle and shimmer. The clear blue ocean below her was a comfort; the sounds and motions of the waves were calming to her clouded mind. Idalynn took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the refreshing smell of the sea energized and rejuvenated her tired mind and body.

She liked this dream. There wasn't a shadow in sight and that meant no Shadra. Idalynn opened her eyes as a warm breeze hugged her exposed skin. The silk fabrics of her dress billowed and wrapped around her with the warm wind. She closed her eyes and relished in the warmth.

The wind encased only her as it took a different form. His strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Her heart leapt as his lips grazed her ear. He whispered in her ear, his rough, velvety voice creating new sensations deep within her.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I'll never let you fall."

His words were filled with love and truth, things that Idalynn had been without for a long time. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was being loved, for the first time Idalynn felt loved as she stood there in Aragorn's arms. Whether it was just a dream or not she felt loved and she was not going to put the feeling to waste.

Turning her head to look at his ruggedly handsome face, Idalynn did the first thing that came to mind. She pressed her lips against his, dissolving in a spell of passion as he kissed back.

* * *

Please Review!

-BlackWings-


	17. Don't let me fall

**Disclaimer: See pervious chapters.**

**A/N: SO SORRY that it's been so long since the last update. I had Lile MAJOR writers block, but hopefully it's gone now. This chapter like some others change points of view randomly just so you know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review when your done! Thanx.

* * *

**

The Purest Light

Chapter 17: Don't let me fall

* * *

Aragorn had set her down on the ground softly. He sat down close to her leaning against the rock wall of the cave. As he sat and watched her, Aragorn felt an unusual sleep wash over him.

**DREAM**

Aragorn look at the scenery around him. He closed his eyes as the warm sun rained down on him. He smelt the ocean; something he had not done for many years. When he opened his eyes he noticed a young woman standing on a cliffs edge. He slowly made his way towards her.

Aragorn smiled a little as he realized who the woman was. The creamy silk dress twisted around Idalynn as the gentle wind blew. Her arms hugged her middle; he could see her eyes were closed as he approached her. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I'll never let you fall."

Aragorn heard her sigh of contentment before she turned her head so as to look at him. He didn't have time to do or say much before her full cherry lips were pressed against his. Control was lost quickly as passion took over reason.

The need to breath caused them to pull apart. Bringing her hand to her mouth Idalynn slowly backed away from Aragorn; tears brimming in her silver eyes. Aragorn's confused eye's scanned her as she tried to pull away.

"Idalynn?" he half whispered.

She looked up at him with tears gliding down her ivory skin. Reaching up she brushed some dark hair from his face. Her hand lingered just barely touching his skin before she slowly let it fall.

"If I could, I'd risk everything just to love you." She said softly while staring into his eyes.

"Why can't you?" Aragorn asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Cause it's not just myself that I would be risking. There are too many other lives at stake," Idalynn paused and looked away, "I'm sorry." Turning from him as she pulled away Idalynn looked back over her shoulder as she faded into the wind.

* * *

Idalynn's eyes snapped open as her body released her from sleep. The fellowship was a sleep in the fair sized cavern. A small fire in the middle of the open area provided small amounts of heat and light. Gandalf stood in the entrance way looking out at the clouded sky.

Standing she silently moved to stand beside him in the entrance way. Gandalf was startled slightly as the young woman appeared suddenly beside him. He exhaled as his surprise washed away.

"Idalynn, how are you feeling?" he asked concern weaving softly into his normally raspy voice.

"I will be fine." She answered as she looked out into the night sky.

"I don't want to talk about it." Idalynn said before Gandalf could speak again.

Gandalf remained silent before slowly nodding his head.

"Go get some rest Gandalf. I'll keep watch." Idalynn said a slightly vacant expression molded into her.

* * *

Not long after they had set out the next day a massive blizzard ambushed them. The icy wind bit into Idalynn's skin as she trudged heavily through the deep snow while trying to protect the hobbit that she was carrying.

Idalynn tried to look up as she suddenly felt a dark pull on her soul. She almost dropped Merry as she heard Legolas call back from up ahead.

"There is a foul voice on the air."

Gandalf called out a name that Idalynn couldn't quite place as the mountain suddenly shook. Idalynn blanked out of the small conversation that the others where having as the words of the dark spell drifted through her mind. The mountain shook again this time more violently as if something had struck it. Idalynn lost her footing and slipped dropping Merry as a great mass of snow fell from above. Idalynn let out a scream but it was muffled by the snow as the snow dragged her with it over the side of the mountain.

One by one the fellowship emerged from the snow, shaking the white powder from themselves. As Merry came up he looked around quickly looking for Idalynn. He had been dropped as the mountain shook and could have sworn that he heard her scream.

"Where's Idalynn?" he asked in a frightened tone.

A sense of panic welled up in Aragorn as he heard the hobbits question. Glancing hurriedly around sure enough she was no where to be found. A scream was heard suddenly from over the edge of the rock face.

* * *

Idalynn was clinging desperately to the edge of the cliff but the snow was making it difficult to hold on. She had one of her daggers digging as far as it would go into the ice and snow on the mountain side. She held on to the dagger as she tried to get back onto the ledge. The footing she had established slipped and she screamed as gravity suddenly pulled her down ward.

The dagger was inching slowly through the ice as her own weight pulled her down ward. Her breathing became fast and erratic as mass panic set in. She tried to again get a hold on the ledge but failed as she began to shake from the cold that was penetrating deep within her.

"Idalynn!" a loud panicked voice called out from above her.

"Aragorn please help me." Her voice shuddered as she called out to him. Aragorn reached out to her as she reached for him.

"Idalynn grab my hand." Aragorn called out over the storm.

Idalynn couldn't quite reach him and the only hold she had was on the dagger stuck in the mountain side. Gripping it tighter she tried lifting herself as if she were doing a one armed chin-up. Reaching out for Aragorn's hand proved to be disastrous as the weight she put on the dagger caused it to dislodge from the cliff side. She closed her eyes and screamed as her only support fell away from her.

Tears of relief streamed from her closed eyes as she felt Aragorn's strong hands wrap around her wrist. Opening her eyes she made contact with his.

"Don't let me fall." She whispered through her tears and chattering teeth.

"Don't worry I've got you." He replied as he pulled her back up on to the cliff.

Idalynn wrapped her arms around Aragorn as she collapsed in tears once safely back on the ledge. She started shivering heavily as she cried into Aragorn's shoulder. He wrapped his arms securely around her providing Idalynn with some needed warmth.

"We must get off this mountain," Boromir called out to Gandalf, "let us take the Gap of Rohan or even the West Road."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn stated while gently rocking Idalynn trying to calm and comfort her.

"Let us go under the mountain seeing as we cannot go over it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

Idalynn didn't know what but even just the name of it gave her a dark feeling that she didn't like what so ever. Idalynn had apparently spaced out for a moment for the next thing she knew they were turning to head back down the mountain.

* * *

It took them two days to get out of the snow and back into the green of the valley. On the second day as the fellowship stopped to make camp for the night Idalynn pulled Aragorn away from the rest of the group. When they were out of even Legolas's hearing range Idalynn turned to him.

"I wanted to thank you." She said a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"For what?" Aragorn asked lightly.

Gathering her courage Idalynn stepped up to him and put an arm around his neck.

"For keeping your promise." Idalynn whispered lowly her breathing slightly uneven. Idalynn looked up into his grey eyes noticing his mild confusion. Going slowly up onto her toes she pulled him closer so that her lips grazed his ear. Both their heart rates sped up as she whispered to him.

"You promised that you'd never let me fall."

Tilting her head Idalynn breathed in Aragorn's scent as she slowly moved to capture his lips with hers. The kiss was firm and filled with feeling but remained at a tame level. Aragorn was surprised but closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of her lips on his own. Knowing that it was dangerous for her to continue Idalynn slowly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she retracted her arm from around his neck and started walking back to camp.

Aragorn was left there frozen in place as everything arranged itself in his head. Shock set in and he looked up suddenly. He watched Idalynn as she got further away his eyes widening as he realized that he had not been alone in his dream. She had truly been with him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**-BlackWings-**


	18. Moria

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I am gald that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

Chapter 18: Moria

* * *

The feeling had started creeping over her as the fellowship had begun their decent into the valley at the base of the mountain. Idalynn opened her eyes and released the breath she had taken to clear her head. She tried to push the dark feeling away, but the evil of it was slowly becoming all consuming. 

The high mountains cast heavy shadows over the black rocks that were littered around them creating the deep ominous valley that housed the gateway to The Mines of Moria. As the fellowship moved closer to the valley floor the feelings grew in intensity. Idalynn was walking near the middle of the group when she felt a wave of darkness slam into her. She stopped instantly as it hit her. Idalynn felt submerged the frigged cold of the darkness penetrated so deep a feeling of weightlessness overcame her as she mentally faded into the darkness.

Idalynn closed her eyes and tried to push the shadows clouding her away. Images flashed in her mind, some rapidly others lingering for her too see. She saw an Elvin design on a mountain side. A black lake, its still waters suddenly rippling. Idalynn stumbled backward as the sight of many decaying corpses crossed her vision. She gasped at the image trying to get away from it Idalynn went rigged as two hands planted themselves on her shoulders.

"Going somewhere Idalynn?" her malicious twin asked.

"You just got here it would be rude to leave so soon." Shadra chuckled in her dark amusement.

Idalynn was paralyzed unable to move or speak as Shadra began to circle her like an animal examining its prey.

"What's this?" Shadra said in mock surprise.

"No words from you. You can't even move can you? You're so weak Idalynn, and growing weaker by the minute it would seem." her words dark and taunting.

Idalynn tried to responded, retort, just speak in general but was unable. Words escaped her as she tried hopelessly to form them. She was frozen in this place the only movement of her body was the immense shivering from the absolute cold that she was submerged in.

"Don't worry too much I'm not going to get rid of you just yet. I'm going to send you back to your little group of friends; you're over all pointless quest." Shadra rattled of almost sounding bored for a moment before her face hardened, her eyes narrowed and an ultimately malicious smirk crossed her lips.

"You're entering my territory now. Let's see how long weak, pathetic you can last in the ultimate darkness."

Shadra laughed a little as she walked away fading into the nothingness that surrounded them leaving Idalynn standing there. A sudden wave of energy struck her forcing Idalynn back and returning her to reality as she fell to the ground.

"Idalynn are you alright?" Legolas asked confused as the others where as to what had just happened.

"No." Idalynn answered her voice and eyes containing a distant vacancy. Fear riddled her mind as she continued to shake from the cold no one else could feel.

"What is wrong?" Pippin asked inquisitively, while Aragorn and Legolas helped her to her feet.

"We should not be here." Idalynn responded to him fear evident in her voice.

"Why ever not? What are you afraid of?" Boromir asked.

"Death, it hangs all around us. I can feel it." Idalynn returned hesitantly, her voice shaky.

Gandalf turned to her giving her a knowing look. Idalynn stared at him for a moment; she mentally gasped. The fear and caution were hidden in his eyes but she saw them. He knew what was ahead of them but still he was leading too it tediously ignoring the warnings he had.

"Nonsense, nonsense, the Gates of Moria are so close, we will be there by nightfall. Come the hospitality of the dwarves awaits us." Gimli spouted as he continually ushered the fellowship forward.

* * *

Being outnumbered Idalynn reluctantly remained silent in her warnings as much as possible; while what one she did voice seemingly went unheeded by the others. Night fell thickening the darkness around them. They stopped at lake side that sealed them between the mountain wall and the lakes still waters. Everyone gathered around Gandalf as he explained the secrets concerning door that they were looking for. 

As the lunar light from the moon was cast upon the cliffside an elaborate elvish design illuminated itself on the dark rock face. Idalynn stood in awe of it for a moment before it registered in her mind. She turned away from the door and looked into the still lake behind them. She had seen both of these before.

Time slowed for her as she became entranced as her eyes skimmed back and forth over the waters surface. After a little while she started to notice different things as her eyes adjusted and focused. An odd shadow seemed to form under the waters surface. She tried concentrating on it in order to distinguish what it was when a hand touched her shoulder.

Jumping in surprise Idalynn turned to looked at the man next to her.

"Don't do that, you scared me." She said to Aragorn, her breathing a little heavy from the scare.

Idalynn turned her eyes back to the lake thinking about what was under the surface. She frowned in confusion as the familiar strengthening warmth fowled into her from Aragorn's hand which still rested on her shoulder. She didn't quite understand it but it seemed that every time she came in contact with Aragorn it was like she was getting stronger.

"What are you looking at?" the sudden question broke the mental daze that she was in.

"There's something in the lake." Idalynn replied to him not taking her eyes from the water.

They were silent for a minute before they split to go their separate ways; Idalynn moved towards Gandalf and the others while Aragorn went to tend to some of the hobbits that were throwing rocks into the lake.

"How are you doing Frodo?" Idalynn asked softly as she sat down on the rock next to him.

"I'm doing fine I suppose." He said giving her a tired smile.

"How long do you think until Gandalf figures out the password?" Frodo asked Idalynn quietly.

"I'm not sure. Personally I think that Gandalf is thinking too hard. He seems to be looking for something unusual and difficult. When in all probability it's something simple and right in front of him." Idalynn responded softly to him.

Idalynn was trying to keep herself calm and collected. She did not want to enter the mines but yet she desperately wanted to flee from the creature the hobbits had inadvertently awakened in the lake. The thick veil of evil and death was slowly suffocating her.

Frodo thought about Idalynn's comment for a moment before looking up at the door. He stood while coming to a slow realization.

"It's a riddle." Frodo proclaimed.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied slowly.

As the doors began to open more images of the dead filled Idalynn's mind and as they did so her courage left her. She tried to run from it the mines the lake as well as the darkness and death but she did not get far. Idalynn was stopped as Aragorn grabbed hold of her right arm and Boromir took hold of her left. She struggled and fought against their strong grip as they started pulling her towards the now open mine entrance.

"No we cannot go in there we must turn back. PLEASE listen to me. The dwarves are gone their all gone." She pleaded helplessly; tears began to stream from her eyes as the pain of darkness weighed down heavily upon her.

"What are you talking about lass? My brethren are all…" Gimli stopped dead, struck silent by the sight before him. The rest followed suite dropping Idalynn's arms from their grip.

"Dead." Idalynn whispered finishing Gimli's open statement.

"This is no mine. It is a tomb." Boromir said as he looked around.

"We should not be here." Idalynn said her voice hesitant and cautious as if something were drawing near.

"I feel that I must agree with Idalynn." Gandalf said as he turned around. Legolas was examining one of the bodies; he pulled an arrow from the decomposed flesh before throwing it to the ground and calling out his recognition as he stepped back preparing his bow.

"Goblins!"

As the two men beside her started arguing the fellowships next course Idalynn had mentally slipped away from everything but the warning alarms that were going off in her head. She gasped and turned sharply towards the hobbits.

"Frodo look out." She called as she dashed towards him.

Frodo looked up at her confused as to what she was talking about, but his confusion didn't last long as his feet were pulled out from under him and he was dragged towards the waters edge.

"Strider!" Sam called out before rushing to help Frodo.

While Merry and Pippin chopped away at the tentacle Idalynn grabbed hold of Frodo. Looping her arms under his and grabbing hold of her wrists she pulled him to her chest holding him there as she started to back away. Her silver eyes widened as a multitude of tentacles whipped from the lake and snapped at the other hobbits while wrapping some around Frodo and Idalynn's ankles before lifting them into the air. Everything moved so fast, the rapid motions of the creatures limbs caused Idalynn's hold on Frodo to loosen. The hobbit was pulled away from her as the creature was dismembered of the limb holding onto her.

Other limbs lashed out to garb hold of her as she dropped. Idalynn braced herself for the impact with the water. She was a little surprised when she landed in the solid arms of Aragorn.

"Into the Mines." She heard someone callout. For some reason she suddenly couldn't place the voice. They were escaping the creature but what about Frodo? Had they got him already? Something had happened and she had missed it completely.

Her mind was quickly slipping away as she could no longer fight off the heavy cloud of darkness that crashed into her.

"It's so dark," She whispered to herself, "so cold."

A strange warmth came to her attention pulling her towards something. With a little effort she looked up to see a little light shine in her eye. A beautiful elvish pendent came into her view she could see nothing else around it but darkness. She recognized it; it was the pendent Arwen wore in Rivendell. Reaching up she softly ran her fingers over it, she blinked as a light blinded her as a soft voice entered her mind.

"_Do not be afraid Idalynn; you are safe here from the dark. The light of the Evenstar will protect you."_

Light flooded throw her and she gave a sigh of relief as she finally sipped away from the world.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked still shaken up from what had just happened with Frodo. 

The door to the mines had been pulled down by whatever that thing was and the fellowship were now huddled around Aragorn as Idalynn lay limp in his arms. Her eyes were open with a dazed look to them as they slowly started to glaze over.

"I, I don't know." Aragorn said as she started to lightly tremble.

"It's so dark, so cold." They all looked down as the mumbled words emanated from her.

Her hand reached up strenuously to the base of Aragorn's neck before trailing down slowly and resting on something. The fellowship looked on wide eyes as a soft glow was emitted from her and the pendent Arwen had given to Aragorn. With a soft sigh Idalynn's eyes closed and she went completely limp.

"Gandalf, what just happened?" Frodo asked slightly concerned for Idalynn.

"From what I know Idalynn is light and the darkness and evil surrounding this place is dangerous to her. I can only tell you that she is not dead and that it seems she is protecting herself from it by remaining unconscious of it. Beyond that I can only guess." Gandalf informed them all. Allowing only a very short time for them to take in what he said Gandalf continued.

"You will have to carry her Aragorn for we cannot liger here. It is a four day journey to the other side. We must hurry and pry that we may go unnoticed by whatever foul things have infested this dark underworld."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**-BlackWings-**


	19. Prelude to Shadow

**A/N: You all have no idea how monumentally sorry I am that it has taken this long for me to update. I had planned for this chapter to be so much longer but i ran out of time and I have kept you all waiting for so long, so i decided to cut it short and promise to have it's part two up ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

**The Purest Light**

Chapter 19: Prelude to Shadow

* * *

The third day through the mines was just beginning as the fellowship paused at a fork in the road. With the help of Legolas, Aragorn carried a still unconscious Idalynn up the last few steps.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said as he looked down each path.

The tired fellowship settled down to rest as Gandalf tried to remember which road to take. Aragorn found a relatively level place on which to set Idalynn.

"Is there any change?" Legolas asked his friend as he noticed Aragorn running his fingers through the girl's dark hair.

"No, she has not moved at all. In fact if it weren't for the slow beat of her heart it is as if she were dead." Aragorn said quietly looking up at the elf.

"Well, I'm not dead and I don't plan on passing anytime soon."

The two males looked down in shock to see Idalynn open her eyes. She gave them a small smile as she slowly sat up. Idalynn slowly re-closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath; brushing off the wave of darkness as it slowly pressed down upon her.

"Idalynn what happened? You have been out for nearly three days." Aragorn asked concerned.

"It was nothing. I was just getting a little help from someone that's all." Idalynn responded.

"Who?" Legolas asked.

Reaching out gently Idalynn rested to tips of her fingers on Aragorn's upper chest. Under his tunic the Evenstar began to glow slightly.

"It's not important right now." She said to them as she pulled her hand back to her lap.

What is important though is getting out of wherever we are now. I don't like the feel of this place, great evil lingers here." she said, a soft quiver in her voice.

Idalynn jumped in slight surprise as a hobbit's arms latched themselves around her waist. She looked down and smiled at Frodo as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again," he said to her, "you scared us."

"I will try to never do it again Master Baggins, but I am not sure that I can make any guarantees." Idalynn chuckled lightly at him as he let go of her.

"It is truly good to see you awake again Idalynn, you gave us all quite the scare." Gandalf said as he stood from his sitting place.

"My apologies. Um where exactly are we?" she asked as she surveyed her surroundings.

"We're three days into the mines and waiting for Gandalf to remember which path to take next." Merry chirped.

"On that note my young friend I believe that is this way." Gandalf said pointing to the path on the left.

"You believe? As in have doubts." Idalynn said skeptically.

"When in doubt always follow your nose, and mine is telling me to go this way."

"Right." Idalynn sighed under her breath. Unconvinced she rolled her eyes and stood up to follow the old wizard down the indicated stairs.

* * *

The group had been walking for some time when Idalynn stopped unfamiliar scenes flashing rapidly before her eyes. The images moved so fast she couldn't tell what was happening. As they became nothing but a blur Idalynn closed her eyes trying to focus on them. Suddenly she could fell a burning heat as apposed to the chill of the cave. The world around her smelt of blood and sweat and she could feel the dirt and grim coating her skin. 

She stood on a ledge over looking a seemingly bottomless ravine. Gandalf and a massive creature stood before her. Time slowed as the bridge they were standing on began to crumble. The stone of half the bridge as well as the monster fell away. Gandalf's foot was pulled from under him and he slipped off the edge. Idalynn's eyes widened and she tried to move towards him.

"Gandalf," She whispered softly as her mind reeled in shock.

The fellowship stared at her as Idalynn froze in her place on the stairs. Gandalf moved back from his position at the front. He looked at her with concern. Her eyes were vacant almost lifeless. Her whisper was barely audible but three of them caught it. Gandalf frowned with worry as she called his name. The wizard reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Idalynn?" he said, his tone more than his words asking her what was wrong.

His mere touch seemed to jolt her from her present state. Her knees buckled and she collapsed forward into the old man. Idalynn's breathing was heavy as she looked around herself as if trying to remember where she was. Her eyes looked up into Gandalf's relief bled into them as she saw that he was still there. Then the cold hit her violently and the cold voice of Shadra washed unintentionally through her mind.

"_Come my mighty creature. Rise from your sleep and crush them, crush them all."_

A great fear came over Idalynn, she could almost see Shadra's smirk as her dark laughter echoed through her mind. A sudden voice from outside of her shocked Idalynn back into reality.

"Idalynn what's wrong? Are you alright?" Gandalf asked.

"I will be fine but we need to get out of this place and quickly." She said her breathing slowly evening out.

"Idalynn, what is wrong?" Gandalf asked again his tone requesting a more complete answer.

"Something's coming." She said her fear and distress evident on her face.

Idalynn wanted to save them as much as possible from the knowledge of Shadra and the darkness they faced. They didn't need to know right now, she was doing the right thing by keeping it from them; wasn't she? Some times she wasn't sure but right now she knew that it wasn't the time to explain.

"What is coming Idalynn?" Legolas asked from behind her.

She turned around to face the elf and two men behind her. The light from Gandalf's staff illuminated the fear in her eyes.

"Now is not the time to explain. We must go the darkness is coming." Idalynn replied turning away from them and continued down the passage way.

The fellowship soon arrived at the end of the stairway. Amazement flooded over them at the sight of the Dwarf city. A light streamed through a hole in the far wall and at the sight of it Gimli took off in what only a dwarf could call a run. When Idalynn arrived at the doorway Gimli was kneeling on the ground before a crypt morning for the death of his cousin.

Gandalf reached down and retrieved a decrepit book from a skeleton on the ground. He began reading from it.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates. Their drums drum in the deep, we cannot get out."

A dark feeling swept over Idalynn as Gandalf read but it was pushed away as a loud crashing sound drew her attention to Pippin standing by an old well. The echoing sounds seemed to be endless, everyone holding their breath until they finally stopped. Gandalf shut the book roughly and began to berate Pippin but didn't get very far as the sound of drums silenced the fellowship.

* * *

Thank You for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please Review. 

**-BlackWings-**


	20. Battling Shadow Part 1

**I AM SO SORRY!!! Please forgive the ery very long absence. This was my last year of school and it was insane, I have since my last update graduated and thus should have more avalible writing time. Plus the two weddings and two moves that I was invoved in during the last six months added to the fact that although I am still very unhappy with this chaper or part of a chapter any way, I decided to just update what I have and write more later because it is so not fair of me to make you wait this long. I hope that you like part 1 andi will have part 2 for you al asap.**

**-BlackWings-**

* * *

Chapter 20:

* * *

"They have a cave troll." he said as he received an axe from Legolas to block the door. As Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas secured the door the others prepared for a battle. Idalynn pushed the hobbits behind Gandalf before moving forward to join the others.

"No Idalynn stay back with the others. Protect the hobbits." Aragorn said with a stern command.

A look of frustration flashed across her face. She wanted to protest but merely nodded once and stepped back.

Idalynn drew her sword as the horde of orks crashed against the door. Taking a deep breath and tightening the grip that she had on her sword Idalynn tried to call to mind the fighting instinct that had made its self useful on other occasions. More and more fear leaked into her as arrows were being fired by Legolas and Aragorn and the instinct continued to evade her.

Her world began to slow and the sounds of the battle that was escalading around her dimmed to an almost nonexistent proportion. The sound made by her deep fearful breathes soon over shadowed everything else.

"Mmm, it feels so good," Shadra's voice purred with pleasure.

"What does?" Idalynn asked trembling as the icy cold the seemed to accompany Shadra washed over her. Idalynn froze as Shadra's presence pressed into her from behind.

"Your fear," Shadra whispered harshly into her ear.

"I should be able to keep you out." Idalynn murmured mainly to herself. Shadra let out a low chuckle as she moved around to face Idalynn.

"Silly little girl, you can't hide from me in my own realm," Shadra said as she backed up a little and spread her arms to the darkness around them, "The dark is where I rule. It is my world and my power, and your end."

"All of them will die and there is nothing that you can do about it." Shadra said, drawing Idalynn's eyes to scan the battle going on around her.

Strength began building in Idalynn as her resolve to protect the fellowship came to focus in her mind.

"You're wrong I won't let you hurt them." Idalynn said her voice calm.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, do you really think that you can protect them from me you can't even protect your self." The dark queen's voice was etched with malice.

"I can protect them, I will stop you." Idalynn raised her eyes to meet Shadra's, a fire of silver burning in her hazel depths. Idalynn's power was building inside of her moving down her arm as her grip tightened on her sword.

"Oh is that so." Shadra mocked, as she stared Idalynn down.

"Yes." Idalynn responded strongly.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Shadra sneered.

"Just watch me." Idalynn replied as she charged her energy into the sword. As she slashed at Shadra her world returned to normal. A wave of pure energy surged from her sword dissolving many of the remaining orks in the burial room as the monstrous troll came crashing to the ground lifelessly.

"Idalynn what happened?" Gandalf asked her very concerned.

Idalynn looked at Gandalf still slightly dazed. Turning her head the other way she watched as Sam and Aragorn helped a stunned Frodo to his feet. His shirt was open revealing the mithril shirt underneath. As he stood the minimal amount of light in the room reflected of the shirt's silver color and flashed in her eyes.

Fire surrounded her; she could feel the heat of it on her skin while at the same time a deadening fear froze her insides.

As soon as she felt it, it was gone, but the effect still left her shaking and breathless.

"Idalynn, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked as he approached her. As he placed his hand on her shoulder Idalynn snapped out of her daze.

"We have to go, we're vulnerable in here. We need to leave now." Her voice was shaky do to the use of so much energy. But she didn't have the time be concerned with that she need to get out of the cave, out of Shadra's domain. Idalynn took off out of the room leaving the others with no other choice but to follow.

"Idalynn wait." Aragorn called out as the fellowship chased after her.

She stopped abruptly a ways down the hall and turned to look in the opposite direction. Orks began to fill in around them as the group caught up to Idalynn. The fear that Gandalf and Aragorn saw in her eyes startled them as they noticed that she was staring at the area behind the orks.

"Idalynn?" Gandalf said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, but received no response.

"Idalynn, what do you see?"

"He is here." Idalynn returned as the ground shook beneath their feet and a loud rumble could be heard at the other end of the hall. The orks that surrounded them became fearful before taking off from around them.

"Who is here? Who is coming?" Aragorn asked worry evident in his voice.

"Her servant, a creature of shadow." Idalynn responded as she turned her head to look Aragorn in the eye.

"A Belrog. The demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said answering everyone's silent question.

"She has awakened him we must go, now!" was Idalynn hasty response before once again taking off in the direction of the exit.

Idalynn could feel the fires again, only this time is wasn't in her mind. Fires burned around her as she led the fellowship in a jungle of stone stairways.

* * *


	21. Battling Shadow Part 2 Loss

**Its short its crapy but its all I have at the moment. I'm suffering a writers worst nightmare thebiggest creative funk of my life. I hope you like it Ican't promise anything but i will try to get over this neverending funk and write more ASAP.

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Battling Shadow Part II – Loss

* * *

Idalynn moved onto her knees as she found herself out of the caves and lying in daylight. She stared blankly at her hands as blood dripped down her arm staining the white rock below her. Her breaths came slow and ragged as waves of shock washed over her. Idalynn closed her eyes while her tears made ivory streaks down her dirty cheeks. 

(Moments Earlier)

"Idalynn join the others across the bridge. Your time to stand before shadow has not yet come. You must remain to fight her at another place." Gandalf uttered to her as he guided her across the narrow stone bridge.

"No, I'll stay. You may speak in riddles Gandalf but I understand you. For how long have you known about …" Idalynn said as Gandalf cut her short.

"This is not the time to talk about this; you must go now."

Idalynn wanted to refuse to leave but the look that she saw in his eyes made her remain silent before gently nodding her consent as she turned and made her way to the rest of the fellowship. The others had already made their way up a great deal of the stairs that had been carved out of the stone wall. Idalynn tuned everything out as she ascended the stairs.

She returned to the world as pain ripped through her right shoulder. Winded by the sudden shock and pain Idalynn lost her footing on the stairs. Falling forward she slide a little ways before she was able to brace herself. Idalynn looked up at the others as she regained her standing position. Aragorn was moving back down the stairs toward her with a look of fear and horror on his face.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried out suddenly.

The sudden cry made Idalynn turn her head and look back down at the bridge. Flashes from her vision in the cave returned to her mind as Idalynn tore back down the steps towards the remainder of the bridge. She didn't allow the pain in her chest and shoulder to register as she through herself to the ground and grabbed hold of Gandalf's wrist as he slipped over the edge.

"I've got you Gandalf."

"I am sorry I won't be there to help you fight her, Idalynn." Gandalf said to her.

Gandalf was slipping in Idalynn's hold; as her hands were slick with blood and sweat and he was loosening the grip he had on her wrist.

"Gandalf please don't let go." Idalynn pleaded as tears began to brim in her eyes.

"I am sorry but now is my time." Were Gandalf's parting words as he let go of Idalynn's hand.

"NO! Gandalf! NOOO!" Idalynn cried out as the wizard slipped from her gip and fell away into the black cavern below.

To Idalynn everything seemed to disappear. She didn't even notice as Aragorn picked her up and ran them to the exit of Moria.

* * *

Thanks For Reading! 

**-BlackWings-**


	22. Preview of Chapter 22

**A/N - **Hello everyone I am very sorry about the delay in the story. my outline is complete i know what i want to happen and how it ends i just cant seem to get it on the page. my creativity seems to have washed away to where ever this last year went to.

I know that it is not much but here is a preview of Chapter 22 so far. i will try to get back into the swing of things soon i hope as i do dearly miss writing

**The Purest Light**

Chapter 22: Lothlorien 

Idalynn let her eyelids flutter open as the sun shawn down on her. As she stared vacantly at a clear blue sky Idalynn felt warm, rough skin enclose her hand. Turning her head to the right her hazel eyes met the gray of Aragorn's. He was lying in the tall grass next to her. She gave him a loving smile, knowing that here in this dream was the only safe place to do so.

"How long have you been here?" Idalynn asked.

"Not long." His replied was soft and caring as he stared back into her eyes.

"What happened? Where are we, out there? The last thing that I remember is leaving Moria." Idalynn asked wondering about the goings on outside the dream.

"We have entered the woods of Lothlorien. You were taken to the city, the rest of us are behind you resting at an outpost in the woods." Aragorn commented.

"Why aren't you all in the city with me is something wrong?" Idalynn asked, sitting up in concern.

"You were injured and unconscious. They also seemed to be expecting you." Aragorn answered sitting up with her.

"The Lady Galadriel asked me to come to Lothlorien some time ago; so I guess you could say that they were expecting me."

"Idalynn, what is this place?" Aragorn asked indicating to the area around them.

Idalynn sat up in the tall grass and looked around. A light, warm breeze brushed by causing the leaves on the trees nearby to rustle and the tall strands of grass to brush against each other, creating a whistle like music. Idalynn closed her eyes and listened to the music, breathing in deep the fresh air as the light of the sun beat down on them.

"This is my dreamscape," she started as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him before continuing, "It's my haven the only place that I am truly safe and free."

Idalynn looked into Aragorn's eyes and could see the questions swimming around in his grey depths. As he was about to speak she gently places her fingers over his lips.

"I am sorry, I know that you have many questions, but can you believe me when I say that I can't answer you now but I will as soon as I understand myself."

Aragorn searched the unsure look on her face before taking hold of her hand and turning it to place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Yes," he said, "I'll believe."

Relief washed over her in a great wave as Aragorn's answer met her ears. Closing her eyes Idalynn leaned forward and sank into his chest, breathing deep his musky scent, safe and content in the warmth of his arms as he moved to wrap them around her. Time seemed to still as Idalynn sat in Aragorn's lap, gently rocking side to side. Nothing outside her dreamscape mattered at that moment, as Idalynn felt fully a love like nothing she had ever felt before. The moment ended and time returned as a new presence entered the dream.

"It is time to wake Idalynn. Estel must return so that the fellowship may join us in the city." Idalynn's eyes opened to see Galadriel standing before them.

With a sigh of sadness, knowing the elf was right; Idalynn raised her hands to Aragorn's face softly rubbing her thumbs over the stubble on his cheeks. She stared deep into his grey eyes sending a silent goodbye and leaning up to him she placed a light kiss to his lips as she released him from the dream. Turning herself to face Galadriel after Aragorn had faded away she nodded once before closing her eyes and laying back in the grass. Taking one last breath of freedom Idalynn relished the feeling of her sanctuary know that when she opened her eyes she would be caged again.


End file.
